CRAZY ADVENTURE
by boltandmaybelleandhumphreykate
Summary: THIS A CONUTUE OF CRAZY LIFE BUT THIS HAS BOLT IN IT OK I AM WORKING ON THIS STORY AGAIN YEA AND THERE ARE SOME OTHER BIRDS FROM ANOTHER MOVIE IN IT
1. Chapter 1

_**CRAZY ADVENTURE**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**THIS STORY WILL BE WRITEN BY TWO AUTHORS SO THERE WILL BE TWO DIFFRENT TYPES OF RIGHTING FIRST WRIGHTER WILL BE **_

_**HUMPHREYKATELOVE**_

_**SECONED AUTHOR**_

_**BOLTANDMAYBELLE247**_

HUMPHREY: "why are we doing this"

KATE: "i dont know i just want to get out and walk rember i am not supost to walk very much cuz im pregenet"

HUMPHREY: "yea lets go then"

KATE: "do you have any friends that are not wolfs"

HUMPHREY: "yea a raccoon"

KATE: "what"

HUMPHREY: "helped me steel the stuff from the humans"

KATE: "you are awesome"

HUMPHREY: "thanks"

the hunters shot darts

KATE: "not again"

HUMPHREY: "no pull iitttttttttt...oooooooooooooooouuut"

both are knocked out

_**one day later**_

HUMPHREY: "where are we"

KATE: "in a cage"

HUMPHREY: "at least were in the same one"

KATE: "my left front leg is tied to your right leg and the cage is not even tall ENOUHT TO STAND IN"

HUMPHREY: "kate calm down its ok"

KATE: "sorry mood swings"

HUMPHREY: "it is not your fault"

KATE: "humphrey dont sit up if we hit a big bump your going to hit your head

*big bump*

HUMPHREY: "ahh that hurt"

KATE: "told you"

KATE: "besides i like it when you lay next to me"

HUMPHREY: "i do to"

_**5 hours later**_

HUMPHREY: "the roads get worse they further we go "

KATE: "yea"

HUMPHREY: "so what is our plan of escape"

KATE: "hope they do what they did last time"

HUMPHREY: "yea"

KATE: "this is boring"

HUMPHREY: "yea"

humphrey is stairing at kates belly

KATE: "what are you thinking about"

HUMPHREY: "how many pups there will be"

KATE: " i dont know humphrey"

KATE: "are you nervous or something"

HUMPHREY: "yea im just nervous about being a dad"

KATE: "i know i am a little nervous but more happy than nervous"

HUMPHREY: "more nervous than happy for me"

KATE: "yea you seam down when we talk about the pups"

HUMPHREY: "yea it just brings back memores that i want to forget and i dont want what happend to me to happen to them"

KATE: "i understand"

HUMPHREY: "thank you"

_**end of ch 1**_

_**what did you think review and tell us. **_

_**there is a poll up we need as many people to do as possable so vote plz**_

_**humphreykatelove-boltandmaybelle247**_

_**signing out for now**_


	2. boxed in

**CH 2**

**HUMPHREYKATELOVE**

HUMPHREY: "wonder ware were going"

KATE: "who knows"

sudenly the cage shifts and goes falling off the back doing lots of flips of the truck humphrey wraps his arms around kate to protect her kate is yelling then it hit a tree puting a dent in the cage pushing humphrey up againest the othe side off the cage

HUMPHREY: "that hurt and it still does hurt"

KATE: "i am sore"

HUMPHREY: "legs hurt"

KATE: "are they broken"

HUMPHREY: "i cant tell can you open the door"

kate tryes

KATE: "no"

HUMPHREY: "THIS HURTS BAD"

KATE: "sorry im trying not to put all my weight on you"

HUMPHREY: "no i mean i got pinned by the cage"

KATE: "oh i see so i wasnt hurting you"

HUMPHREY: "no just a little, but that was when you push my leg aganist the cage

**IT IS THE SAME TYPE OF CAGE THAT IT IS IN THE MOVIE**

HUMPHREY: "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

KATE: "SORRY"

HUMPHREY: "its ok"

KATE: "i wonder were we are"

HUMPHREY: "can you see throuh the holes in the front of the cage"

KATE: " a little bit it is just a bunch of trees"

HUMPHREY: "hope a good wolf or some other small anamal"

KATE: "yea"

HUMPHREY: "this is going to be hard to sleep"

**OK HERE IS HOW THE CAGE GOT HIT THE CAGE WAS NORMAL WHEN TWO WOLFS LAY NEXT TO EACH OTHER BUT WHEN THE CAGE GOT SMACHED**

**HUMPHREY IS PINNED AGANST THE SIDES WITCH ONLY NOW ONE WOLF ON THE BOTTEM KATE IS ON TOP OF HUMHREY BUT THE TREE IT HIT WAS AT A ANGLE SOTHERE IS MORE ROOM ON TOP WERE KATE IS WHEN IT HAPPED HUMPHREY WRAPED HIS ARMS AROUND KATE TO PROTECT HER WHEN IT HIT THE TREE HIS ARM BROKE**

KATE: "YEA"

later that night

KATE: "are you ok your whineing a lot"

HUMPHREY: "it hurt worse than before"

KATE: "have you gotten any sleep"

HUMPHREY: "maybe 30min"

KATE: "better than nothing"

HUMPHREY: "yea, what about you"

KATE: "1 hour"

HUMPHREY: "its uncovertable"

KATE: "i have a feeling that we will be in here for a long time"

starts raing (there are small holes in the side)

HUMPHREY: "GREAT NOW IT IS RAINIG THAT WILL JUST MAKE HURT MORE"

KATE: "i am blocking you from most of it"

HUMPHREY: "thanks"

KATE: "welcome"

HUMPHREY: "*groans in pain* ahhh this hurts"

KATE: "wish i could reach you"

**1 WEEK LATER**

HUMPHREY IS FIGHTING TO STAY ALIVE(IS WAS ABOUT TO PASS OUT)

KATE: "come on humphrey stay alive"

HUMPHREY: "im t.. .t..ttring"

KATE: " *howl* HELP SOMEONE HELP HHEELLLPPP"

HUMPHREY: "ANY ONE HERE US"

KATE: "NO HHEEELLLLPPPPP USSS HHEEEEELLLLPPPPP PPLLLLEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE"

**END OF CH 2 **

**SORRY IF IT IS SHORT **

**BUT CHECK OUT THE POLL ON OUR PAGE **

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE TELL US WHAT YOU THINK**

**BOLTANDMAYBELLEANDHUMPHREYKATELOVE**

**SIGNING OUT THANK FOR READING**


	3. boltandmaybelle247

Here is chapter 3!

BoltandMaybelle247

"Where are we going again, Bolt?" Maybelle asked.

"We are going with Penny to help Tom's uncle on the farm in Iowa, for about... two weeks I think." Bolt answered.

"Oh yeah. It still seems only yesterday when Penny and Tom confessed their feelings for each other..." Maybelle trailed off.

(FLASHBACK 3rd POV)

It was at their school's high school dance.  
At the time, Penny was going to the dance with a city kid, named Ethan. Tom wasn't going with anybody, because Penny was taken already, but he still went to the dance. Penny was going with Ethan because Tom had not asked her. She thought that Tom liked her, which he does, but she doesn't know that for sure. Penny has always had a bit of a school girl crush on Tom. She has a soft spot for country boys.

Tom an Penny have been friends ever since Penny first came to school in the 6th grade. Penny never had time to get into special relationships when she was in the show business.

Back to the dance...

Penny and Ethan were supposed to meet up at the dance, outside of the school gym.  
But Ethan didn't show up. She got tired of waiting, so she went inside the gym and sat alone at a table.

Then Tom walked in through the double doors with his cowboy hat and cowboy boots on. He was dressed nicely in between. He walked over to the sign in book and signed in. Girls came up to him and asked him to dance, but he rejected them.

He looked to his right, and there... Across the gym, was Penny, a backwoods beauty queen, all alone. She looked to beautiful to him.

This was his chance. Tom walked across the gym and went up to Penny. She noticed him and looked at him.

"Where's Ethan?" Tom asked.

Penny sighed, "I don't know." she said.

"Well, it's his loss for leaving you here." Tom said

"He didn't show up." Penny commented.

Penny actually didn't look bummed out that Ethan didn't come. She looked... Fine. But when she noticed Tom come up to her, she lit up like a Christmas tree.

Without thinking, Tom held out his hand, asking to dance.  
"Come on. A pretty girl shouldn't be sitting here all alone." Tom said.

Penny smirked at his compliment and took his hand. They walked to the middle of the gym floor just as the song Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum started to play.  
Penny put her arms around Tom's neck and he put his hands on her waist... And they danced to the song with both their eyes sparkling as they looked at each other.

Involuntarily, they both moved closer together, and their lips met. Neither of them said a word after the kiss. Penny just put her chin on Tom's shoulder and closed her eyes, then they danced until the song was over.

After that, they sat down at a table.  
They both looked at each other and said, "I love you." at the same time. They both knew it was true.

They spent the rest of the night talking about how long they both have waited for this night to come.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Ya. And she wouldn't stop talking about it for a week!" Bolt joked.

"I know. But remember when WE first met?" Maybelle asked.

"How could I ever forget." Bolt said softly.

Maybelle rubbed her pelt against Bolt's affectionately.

"Come on you guys! Penny is ready to go!" Mittens interrupted.

This spooked the two.

"Oh! Right! We're coming!" Maybelle barked.

They both ran out the house and got in Penny's car and headed to the airport. The animals were put into separate cages and put on the plane, as Penny walked up the steps to get on the plane. After a while the plane started moving.

"Goodbye California. Here we come Iowa!" Bolt said excitedly.

"You sure are in a hood mood." Maybelle noticed.

Mittens and Rhino both nodded.

"A couple of friends that I made back at the pet sitter's are gonna be there!" Bolt said, tail wagging happily.

Maybelle tilted her head.

"Roscoe and Sam?" Maybelle asked.

"Yup!" Bolt answered.

After that, the plane was in the air, heading to Iowa.

Hey, BoltandMaybelle247 here. I hope you like this story. This is my first crossover. But as you know I am writing it with humphreykatelove.

Please review!

Until next time!  
humphreykatelove and BoltandMaybelle247,  
SIGNING OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

BoltandMaybelle247

chapter 4

Maybelle yawned.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to take a nap. Bolt kept me up all night, last night." she said.

Rhino and Mittens just looked at Bolt shocked. Bolt responded with a quick silly wide smile and turned in his pet carrier to fall asleep too.

Mittens looked at Rhino with that same face she had on. Rhino just turned away, shaking his head.

"I don't wanna know." Rhino stated.

Mittens almost gagged at the thought of Bolt and Maybelle doing... You know...

So all four animals decided to sleep.

(4 to 5 HOURS LATER)

Everyone was jolted awake to the sound of squealing tires.

Bolt yawned.

"We are here." Bolt said.

"Finally" Mittens said.

Maybelle just yawned.

But Rhino was still sleeping, mumbling words that nobody could make out.

"Rhino. Get up." Mittens said.

Nothing.

Rhino... Rhino... RHINO!" Mittens almost shouted.

"Five more minutes Calico... I'll defeat you later..." Rhino moaned in his sleep.

Everyone was trying to hold in their laughter until Rhino said something even funnier.

"That's it! Face the wrath of... my... SUPER SQEAK!" Rhino shouted, still sleeping.

They couldn't hold it in anymore, all at once, they burst out laughing their heads off.

This woke Rhino up.

"Wha... W-what's going on..." Rhino asked, now awake.

"You're STILL stuck on that?" Mittens asked, still laughing.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rhino asked, not following.

"Five more minutes Calico... I'll defeat you later." Bolt joked.

"Face the wrath of... my... SUPER SQEAK!" Maybelle added, also laughing.

Rhino's face got hot.

"I thought we told you that Calico doesn't exist." Mittens said, calming down.

"Yeah... Well... A hamster can dream, can't he?" Rhino said.

"Yeah. I guess." Bolt said.

The plane has now stopped and the cargo doors opened, revealing light to the animals.

Mittens started purring when she felt the warmth of the sun penetrate her fur.

"Hi guys! Did you have a nice ride?" Penny asked her pets.

She heard two happy barks, meow, and a squeak.

"Good! Now let's get you guys out of there." Penny said.

It took Penny and the pilot about 10 to 15 minutes to get everything, and everybody unloaded. Penny let her pets out and put Rhino back in his ball.

"Peeeeeyyyyooooo! What is that stench?" Mittens complained.

Bolt took a deep breath.

"That, Mittens, is the smell of manure." Bolt answered.

"...Like... What comes out of our rear ends?" Mittens asked.

"Yup." Bolt replied.

"At least it doesn't smell as bad as what comes out of your rear end, Mittens." Rhino laughed.

Mittens only gave him a deadly glare that made Rhino freeze in place.

"Relax Mittens. It was probably just the thin air from inside the plane wearing off that was talking." Bolt tried to reason.

Mittens only looked away and ran to Penny.

"Rhino, you should go apologize to her." Bolt suggested

"Yeah. I suppose I should." Rhino said.

He apologized and Mittens forgave him.

About two hours later, Penny and her pets got to Lawler, a small town in Iowa, where Tom's uncle lives. On the way there, Penny saw Tom stacking hay on a hay rack. She stared at him and he noticed. He switched with his cousin Shane and Tom jumped on his uncle's Kawasaki Prairie 650 to lead Penny to the farm.  
At the farm is a new machine shed, an old dairy barn hat is now filled with beef holstein steers (neutered male cattle), a horse barn with 2 horses, an old milk house that is now a chicken coop, and a white two story house.

When they got there, Roscoe and Sam were barking their heads off at the new vehicle pulling into the driveway. Bolt peeked his head out the car window to see what all the commotion was about. Once Roscoe and Sam saw Bolt, they immediately stopped barking, had their ears fully perked, and tails wagging one hundred miles an hour.

Penny and Tom greeted each other with a hug.

"Bolt! What's happenin' man?" Sam asked.

"Not much Sam, not much." Bolt repeated.

"Nice to see you again, you two." Roscoe greeted both Bolt and Maybelle.

"Nice to see you again to, Roscoe." Maybelle said.

Bolt just nodded.

"Hey Bolt! We got a little friend that we would like you guys to meet, over here." Sam said.

Sam lead them into the garage and there, in a makeshift wood pen, was a little bluetick coon dog, curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly.

"Aw! She's so cute!" Maybelle squealed.

"Yeah. She is." Bolt agreed.

"Tom's uncle just got her the other day. She's not even a month old." Roscoe informed them.

"Why so young?" Bolt asked.

"Her mother died while she was giving birth to her. So the owner (Tom's uncle's friend) decided to give her away, and Tom's uncle took her in." Roscoe answered.

Maybelle sighed.

"I wish I could have puppies, with you, Bolt." Maybelle said.

"Yeah. I know." Bolt said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, obnoxiously.

"What did I tell you about about asking personal questions?!" Roscoe asked Sam.

"Oh, no it's okay. I'm not able to have puppies because something is wrong with my reproductive system." Maybelle answered Sam's question.

"Oh. Well, I wish you guys the best of luck on that. I really do." Sam said.

"Thank you, Sam." Bolt thanked.

The week went by fairly quickly. Bolt, Sam, and Roscoe did their job as herders and herded the steers into the barn each night. On Friday (They leave Saturday), Maybelle decided to help out in herding, and the three males let her join in. All three were amazed at how well she did. As for Mittens, she just stayed inside the house with Tom's sister and his sister's cat, Precious, the whole week. Rhino also stayed inside and dinked around on Tom's IPod since Tom's sister is more of a TV hog than him, which is hard to believe.

When it was time to leave, Penny said goodbye to Tom and gave him a big hug, because he needs to stay there for another three weeks to help out for the summer. All of Penny's pets said goodbye to Tom's pets also. Penny got to the airport and got there stuff ready and on the plane.

They were just about to get on the plane. Then Bolt and Maybelle both realized that that needed to pee. They both spotted a tree and ran to it. Just as they started to "go", they saw the plane lifting off into the sky. They stopped doing their "thing" and they ran after the plane.

"HEY! WAIT! YOU FORGOT US!" Bolt shouted.

But it was too late. The plane was already a small dot in the sky.

"Oh no! W-What are we going to do now?" Maybelle asked.

Bolt sighed.

"Looks like we have no choice but to walk back to California." Bolt said.

"Can't we just go back and find Tom? He can help us!" Maybelle said.

"That's a good idea!" Bolt said with a smile, but his smile only faded as he continued, " ...But I don't know how to get back to Tom."

Maybelle was panicking now.

"What are we gonna do? How are we gonna get home?" Maybelle shouted.

"Calm down, Maybelle! I've been across the United states three times on foot. And you've been across it once. I'm pretty sure we can get back home." Bolt tried to convince her.

"This is just a great way to spend a vacation!" Maybelle shouted sarcastically, frustrated

Bolt sighed. He was frustrated, too.

"Let's just start walking and find some shelter for the night so we can start heading to California right in the morning." Bolt said.

"Okay." Maybelle said.

About thirty minutes down the gravel road, both the dogs hear a howl.

"ANY ONE HERE US" a male voice shouted.

Bolt and Maybelle look around.

"You heard that, right?" Maybelle asked Bolt.

"Yeah, I did, but where's it co-..." Bolt was cut off mid-sentence.

"NO HHEEELLLLPPPPP USSS HHEEEEELLLLPPPPP PPLLLLEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE" a female voice shouted, desperately.

Bolt turned back to see a banged up cage moving on the side or the road.

"OVER THERE!" Bolt shouted.

Maybelle now saw it and both of them ran to it.

"Hello?! Is anybody in there?!" both dogs shouted at the same time at the cage.

**Chapters 1 & 2 made by humphreykatelove.  
Chapters 3 & 4 made by BoltandMaybelle247.**

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

ch 5

wrighten by

humphreykatelove

boltandmaybelle247

After someone says something in the cage, bolt knows how to open the cage.  
The wolves step out slowly.  
Bolt notices they are wolves.  
"Maybelle! Get behind me! They're wolves!"  
Maybelle does as she was told.  
"We won't hurt you! We swear! (or something like that" a wolf says.  
Bolt looks at them skeptically, ready to attack if he had to.  
"I don't know if we can." bolt says.  
Maybelle looks at Kates ripe tummy.  
"Bolt! She's pregnant! Don't hurt her! Or the male! He has a broken leg." Maybelle says.  
Maybelle gets out from behind bolt an walks towards them slowly.  
"MAYBELLE! Get back behind me! We can't trust them!" bolt says.  
Maybelle stops walking.  
"Why not?" Maybelle says.  
"THEY. ARE. WOLVES! They will tear us apart!" Bolt says.  
"No we won't! Please! You have to trust us!" Kate says.  
Maybelle keeps walking to humphrey.  
"I don't know..." bolt says

"please help me" Humphrey said  
"do any of you know how to heal a cut" Kate said

"I do." Maybelle answered.  
"Maybelle! Be careful!" Bolt warned.  
"I'll be fine. I trust you guys. Let me see the wound" Maybelle said.

"it is right here" kate said pointing towerd a spot in between his hip bottom if his rib cage  
"what is she doing" Humphrey asked  
"she is going to help your cut on your side" kate said

"Yeah. Dont worry. I won't do anything inappropriate." Maybelle joked.  
(one wolf chuckles)  
Bolt growls lowly and nervously.  
"just hurry it hurts" Humphrey said  
"do you need any thing to help heal it" kate asked

"Yes. I need mud and some paper." Maybelle answered.  
"Bolt honey, can you go help her find the supplies, please?" Maybelle asked.  
"I suppose. Come on, he's getting worse just lying there." Bolt said.

what is your name" Humphrey asked  
"My name is Maybelle. What is your and your mates name?" Maybelle asked

meanwhile with kate

"what is your name" kate asked Bolt kept staring at Kate's tummy.

"Huh? Oh, my name is Bolt. What's your's?" Bolt asked.

back to humphrey

"her name is kate, nice to meet you" Humphrey says  
"Nice to meet you too. What's your name?" Maybelle asked as she was still inspecting Humphrey's wound

back to kate

"my name is kate and why do you keep stairing at me" kate asked  
"I... I... I... We want puppies of our own someday... But we cant. We are mates though." Bolt said sadly

back to humphrey

"my name is Humphrey and how long should it take to heal" said Humphrey  
"About a week. Okay. Hold still this is going to sting a lot..." Maybelle said as she walked over to the side of the road to get a tossed bottle of water to clean his wound. She pours it on her paws, and then on his wound and rubs it in.  
"aahhhhhh that hurts" Humphrey yells  
"It's okay. I'm almost done." Maybelle said.

kate

"oh but why" kate asked

Bolt sighs. "Her reproductive system is all out of wack, so it's impossible to have any." Bolt said

"So, how far along are you?" Bolt asked.  
"me and Humphrey have been throu a lot he has been a lot more hurt than this plus im 7 months pregenet with 5 more to go be for there born what about you and your mate" kate asked  
"Maybelle has had a bad puppyhood, and she don't like talking about it. Me, I've spent the first five years of my life as a show star on television. Ah. Here go mud and paper. Let's head back so Humhrey doesnt go onto shock." Bolt said as he put mud on a news paper and picked it up in his mouth and they got back to Maybelle and Humphrey.

"kate" Humphrey said  
"how are you Humphrey" kate said  
"in lots of pain" Humphrey said  
"maybelle said it would take about one week to heal" Humphrey said


	6. Chapter 6

ch 6

writen by

humphreykatelove

boltandmaybelle247

"Here, Maybelle. I got the stuff you asked for." Bolt said, with the supplies in his mouth.  
"Thanks babe. Okay Humphrey, we are almost done." Maybelle said as she unwrapped the muddy paper.  
Maybelle put the clean side of the paper on Humphrey's wound and spread the mud around the paper, into his fur, so the paper would stick there until they needed more mud and different paper.

"thanks maybelle" Humphrey  
"can you trust us now" kate asked bolt.

"You guys seem like good wolves to be around. Yeah, I can trust you. I'm sorry about before. I heard that wild wolves would always go for the kill." Bolt said.  
"Yeah. I heard that too, but you guys defy that." Maybelle said to them with a warm smile.

"he.. ha yea ok sometimes I can go all crazy and hurt other aniamals it has happened before but I have learned how to control it" Humphrey said  
"yea one time he attacked me but not on purpose, its getting late we need to find a spot to stay the night" kate said.

Bolt looked around. He spotted an old abandoned school house.  
"Over there. We will sleep there for tonight." Bolt said

They all walked to the old school house and up to the door. Bolt tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Okay everyone, give me some room to run." Bolt informed.  
"What are you going to do Bolt?" Maybelle asked, confused.  
"You'll see" Bolt said.

Bolt walked back about 20 steps. He took some deep breaths. And sprinted to the door. Bolt jumped at the door and smashed right through it. He tumbled and rolled a bit and came to a stop.

Outside

"He was always a little 'bull-headed'" Maybelle joked.  
The others chuckled.

Come on. The hole is big enough to get through.

"Bolt are you okay?" Maybelle asked.  
"Yeah. I'll be fine. As long as you, Kate, and Humphrey are okay." Bolt said.

"nice" Humphrey said (kate was helping Humphrey walk)  
"nice place but theres no roof" kate said  
"look over there fireworks" Humphrey said

everyone looks up and see massive fireworks

"Well... At least it ain't raining." Bolt said.

"Tell me about it." said Humphrey and Kate at the same time.

The group gathered in a line, beside their mates, Kate and Humphrey, then Maybelle and Bolt, watching the fireworks.

"Happy fourth of July, honey." Bolt said, and Maybelle and Bolt cuddled.

Evidently, the wolves didn't know why the fourth of July is so important, since they originally lived in Canada.  
"night everybody" Humphrey said

"night Humphrey" kate said as she layed up aganst Humphrey

"ahh kate be carefull" Humphrey says in pain

"sorry" kate said

"Humphrey, are you okay?" Maybelle turned and asked

"yea just side hurts and leg hurts" Humphrey says

"Guys! Look! A shooting star!" Bolt said suddenly.

Sure enough, there was a star shooting across the night sky.

"Everyone, make a wish!" Bolt told everybody.

Everyone closed their eyes, and made a wish.

"Maybelle, what did you wish for?" Bolt asked in a whisper.

"I wished that a miracle would happen and give us the joy of having a pup." Maybelle said in a whisper.

"Me too, honey. Me too." Bolt said, and they snuggled.

The wolves over heard them.

LATER THAT NIGHT BOLT AND MAYBELLE ARE ASLEEP

"what do you thank about what they said earlier" Humphrey asked kate

"I thank that they really want a pup and if we have a lot we give them one of ours" kate said.

"yea but only of we have a lot of pups" Humphrey said

"ok night Humphrey" kate said resting here head on his chest

"night kate" Humphrey said

NEXT DAY


	7. Chapter 7

**ch7**

NEXT DAy

Bolt was the first to wake. He felt the need to pee, so he walked out the door of the roofless schoolhouse. And what a sight he did see. All the trees behind the schoolhouse were burned down. Maybelle awoke and went to find Bolt. She walked outside to see only Bolt's tail sagging down to the ground behind the corner of the schoolhouse. So she walked over to see why Bolt was in shock.  
"Oh my god. What happened?" Maybelle asked.  
"I... I think there was an accident with the fireworks or something." Bolt said.  
By this time, the wolves awoke and walked outside.

"what the heak happened" kate asked will helping Humphrey walk outside  
"did a fire happen" Humphrey also asked

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure." Bolt said.

"I'm glad it didn't get to us. That fire must have been damn close." Maybelle commented.

"I'm suprised that we didn't notice it." Bolt said.

"YEA, my leg hurts" Humphrey says  
"whats wrong with it" kate asked  
"it is broken" Humphrey said back  
"Okay. We need a news paper roll or a magazine and some twine string or something similar." Maybelle announced.

"You got it. Come on, Kate." Bolt said.

"by Humphrey" kate says  
"by kate"

AFTER THEY LEAVE

"my front leg is killing me but the cut on my side is feeling better" humphrey says

"Okay. Humphrey, can you lay down for me? Then I'll look at the cut and your leg." Maybelle asked.

"ok"  
"I hope you and bolt are someday able to have pups"  
Humphrey says

Maybelle sighed. "Yeah. Me too." Maybelle said as she slowly tore off the old news paper and inspected Humphrey's cut.

"Well, good news Humphrey. The cut is healing quickly. It's scabbed over. Now, don't stretch your sides too much or you will risk it breaking open." Maybelle said.  
ok" Humphrey says

Bolt and Kate

The search was silent so Bolt decided to break it.

"So... Kate. How long have you known Humphrey?" Bolt asked.

BOLT AND KATE

"well we were pups when my dad brought to wolfs to my mom she s the healer of the pack Humphrey was one of the pups the other one was his brother Humphrey was hurt when I meet him" kate says  
"he does not like to talk about his past befor that point" kate says shakey

"I see. Maybelle doesn't like talking about her past either. I've known Maybelle for a year and a half now. When we saw each other for the first time, we both knew it was love at first sight." Bolt said.

"I heard that you wolves are beautiful howlers." Bolt said.  
"yea we are were did you here that" kate says

"A couple of friends of mine, here in Iowa, told me and Maybelle. They are friends with a Husky named Lucy. Lucy has mated with a wolf. She didn't mention the wolf's name to them so I don't know it either. And she said that her mate's howl is the most amazing and beautiful thing she has ever heard." Bolt said.

"Now, me myself, have tried to howl... But I'm not very good at it." Bolt added.

(A/N: THE OWNER OF LUCY AND HER MATE IS Humphrey the Assasin.)

Humphrey and Maybelle

"So... Humphrey. Are you excited about having pups?" Maybelle asked.  
"uh I am nervous but I don't like talking about it" Humphrey says really shakey and nervously  
"Oh no. Humphrey. I need you to calm down. You are still in a critical state right now." Maybelle told Humphrey.  
"don't ask questions like that and I will stay calm" Humphrey snaped back a little angry

Kate and Bolt  
"oh ok yea Humphrey and me are awesome when we howl but we haven't got to in a long time"

"I see. Oh! I found a magazine!" Bolt said as he went to pick up a Dogs Monthy magazine out of the ditch.  
Now, all we need is some twine string..." Bolt trailed off.

HUMPHREY AND MAYBELLE

Maybelle backed off a bit.

"I-I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. It won't happen again." Maybelle said cautiously.  
"it is ok a just lost it for a bit it, that started happening after found out kate was pregenet" Humphrey says

KATE

"good, is something wrong you stared to talk quietly" kate asked

"No. Nothing is wrong. I just said that we only need something like twine string." Bolt said.

"Do you know what twine string is?" Bolt asked Kate.  
"I have no idea what that is" kate said

Humphrey and Maybelle

"I see. Well I won't talk about it anymore so you don't get angry again." Maybelle said.

"ok thanks" Humphrey says  
"can you tell how bad my leg is broken" Humphrey asked

**THANKS FOR READING BESURE AND VOTE ON MY POLLS THEY WILL BE CLOSEING SOON**

**HUMPHREYKATELOVE AND BOLTANDMAYBELLE247**

**OUT FOR NOW STAY TUENED IN FOR MORE**


	8. Chapter 8

ch8

"Right here..." Maybelle said indicating the swollen area on Humphrey's foreleg, "It's swollen. And the way I've seen it wobble when you walk, you have fractured it. And if it isn't treated right, it wont heal properly." Maybelle finished.  
"what happends if it does not heal right" Humphrey asked

"The bones will heal in an awkward position and you may live in harsh pain in your leg for the rest of your life." Maybelle answered.  
"oh that would hurt" Humphrey says

"Yeah. It would." Maybelle chuckled.

"so how are you going to make it heal" Humphrey says  
Kate and Bolt

"Twine string is like... A thinner type of rope. Farmers use it to hold things together sometimes." Bolt explained.  
"oh I know what rope is Humphrey has some in jasper" kate said  
"Jasper? Where's Jasper?" Bolt asked.  
"it is in the southwestern part of Canada" kate says back  
"Oh. You guys are from Canada, eh? That's a ways away from here. And even farther from California. That's where Maybelle and I live. Hey... There's a boot! And it still has a lace in it!" Bolt said as he ran to an old boot on the side of the road.  
"sshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh listen" kate tells bolt  
"Yeah. What is it?" Bolt asked.

HUMPHREY AND MAYBELLE

"What you do is, you find a news paper roll or a magazine. Next, you put your broken leg on it and you fold both sides of the paper around your leg. Then you tie something around the paper so it doesn't..." Maybelle trailed off, ears fully erect.  
"what" Humphrey asked  
"Can't you hear that?" Maybelle asked, frantically.  
KATE AND BOLT

a bear jumps out about to attack bolt but then he turns and faced kate puts a small I claw mark down her face from above her eye across her noise clipping her mouth than kate spins around kicking and cutting the bears face.  
BOLT: "WATCH OUT"  
KATE: "what"  
kate gets pick up and thrown 50 ft and hits the ground hard  
then the bear turns towerd bolt and runs but kate jumps in front of bolt getting some cuts down the side  
than the bear runs off  
KATE: "that hurt" falls on the ground and passes out  
"Oh no." Bolt said.  
Bolt runs to Kate's side.  
"Kate? Kate?" Bolt called her name to her.  
Nothing... but he saw that Kate was still breathing.  
"I gotta get you to Maybelle." Bolt said to himself.  
So carefully, Bolt bowed down and scooped Kate up onto his back.  
"Boy. You wolves are heavier... Than I thought." Bolt said.  
Bolt picked up the magazine and boot in his mouth and made  
his way back slowly to Maybelle and Humphrey  
with Kate on his back.  
About 10 minutes later, Bolt had finally reached them.

...And Humphrey didn't look very pleased... At all.

"I hurt wait I hear kate" Humphrey says  
10min later  
"WHAT HAPPEND TO KATE" HUMPHREY YELLS IN ANGER

"We were... Attacked... By a... Bear." Bolt said, panting, as he lay Kate down softly beside Humphrey.  
"She jumped in front of me, and the bear threw her. It should have been me!" Bolt whined.

"oh kate" Humphrey said putng his head against her  
"sorry if I scared you bolt" Humphrey said"It's okay." Bolt said.  
"I would be really mad if Maybelle got hurt and I didn't know who did it too." Bolt added.  
"What can you do Maybelle?" Bolt asked.  
"Find me another water bottle with water in it." Maybelle said.  
"You got it." Bolt responded.  
Not long after, Bolt found a bottle full of water, and gave it to Maybelle.  
"Here." Bolt said, with the bottle in his mouth.  
"Thanks, honey." Maybelle replied.  
Maybelle slowly trickled water out of the bottle onto Kate's now bleeding wounds, and cleaned them. She used about three-quarters of the bottle and poured some onto Kate's face.  
Kate started to come to...

"uhhh... what is going on Humphrey where are you" kate said a little drowsy

"He's right beside you." Maybelle answered Kate's question

"right here sweety" Humphrey says  
"kate now were both hurt" Humphrey added  
"im ...not..hurt as bbbbadad as you" kate studders

"Here. Kate, drink this. You're dehydrated." Maybelle said offering Kate water from a bottle.  
'Whats wrong with me? I just... Froze.' Bolt thought.

"ok" kate said shakey  
"bolt is there something wrong" Humphrey asked will conferting kate.

Bolt didn't answer him.

"I'll talk to him." Maybelle said.

Then she walked over to Bolt's side and looked at him concerned.

"Bolt? Honey, what's wrong?" Maybelle asked softly.

"Somethings wrong with me, Maybelle. I'm loosing my edge." Bolt said almost in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Maybelle asked.

"Don't you get it? Back with the bear... I-I just... I froze. Like I was scared. This has never happened before." Bolt explained.

"No. No Bolt. You weren't scared. Because I know that my Bolt doesn't get scared. The bear probably just surprised you. That's all." Maybelle said, trying to cheer Bolt up.

"None of that would have happened if I would have just paid attention before it happened. Now Kate's hurt... Because of me." Bolt said sadly.

"No Bolt. It's not your fault... It's the bear's fault." Maybelle said, rubbing her head under Bolt's muzzle.

"Kate's awake now, and Humphrey is worried about, why you're over here by yourself. Lets go back to them." Maybelle said.

"Okay." Bolt said, then gave her a lick on the cheek.

"Thanks, honey." Bolt said.

Maybelle replied with a smile, then they walked back over to Kate and Humphrey

"kate do you have any broken bones" Humphrey asked kate  
"nope I feel fine bones wise but all my cuts hurt" kate says  
"let me see your cut on your face" Humphrey says  
"ok" kate says  
Humphrey starts licking her cut on her face witch leds to a kiss

"We should leave them be for a little while." Bolt suggested.  
"Yeah." Maybelle agreed.  
So they walked a little ways away to give the two wolves some privacy.  
"Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful dog I've ever met?" Bolt complimented.  
Maybelle chuckled.  
"Only like a million times." Maybelle said.  
"Well I meant it every time I said it." Bolt said.  
This made Maybelle get the urge to kiss Bolt to death. She jumped onto Bolt which caused him to topple over, onto his back. Maybelle dove in and gave Bolt a big kiss, and Bolt returned it. The kiss lead to more and more kisses...

BACK TO KATE AND HUMPHREY...

"Humphrey be honest and tell me how scared you are about having pup because I can tell you are hideing it around them" kate asked  
"very will its my past that bothers me I don't want what happened to me to happen to them but it only makes me nervous about how many will have cuz I never had a dad long to know how to rasie pups but I could rasie a few pups like 4 or less but how many do you want" humprey says

BACK TO BOLT AND MAYBELLE

Bolt and Maybelle both lay on their sides looking at each other, panting.  
"That was... Awesome." Bolt said trying to catch his breath.

"I'm glad... You... Enjoyed it." Maybelle replied, also trying to catch her breath.

"I love you, Maybelle." Bolt said, and gave her another kiss.

"I love you too." Maybelle said.

"We should probably go back to them. They are probably wondering where we are." Bolt said.

"Yeah. We should." Maybelle agreed.

And that's just what they did.

**BACK TO KATE AND HUMPHREY**  
"I would like 12 or 10" kate said  
"I cant do that know I could not do that"  
"cant do what" bolt asked  
"will I guess I can tell you" Humphrey says  
(ok every one don't want to have to type al of his past you need to read CRAZY LIFE to find out)  
"it is ok Humphrey" kate says, while Humphrey is crying

**THANKS FOR READING PLZ VOTE ON THE POLE I AM VERY HAPPY WITH THIS STORY SO KEEPREVEWING**

**HUMPHREYKATELOVE AND BOLTANDMAYBELLE247 **

**OUT FOR NOW**


	9. Chapter 9

ch9

"Lets get some dinner to get your mind off that, Humphrey. But first, let me tie that magazine around your leg." Maybelle said.

And that's what she was trying to do now.

Maybelle put a little too much pressure on his leg.

"OUCH! WATCH IT!" Humphrey snapped at Maybelle.

This made Bolt angry.

"No, YOU WATCH IT! She's only trying to help you!" Bolt growled.

"YOU SHUT UP AND WATCH IT" Humphrey yells angry

"Guys! Knock it off!" Maybelle tried to intervene.

"Maybelle, you need to stay out of this." Bolt said, staring daggers at Humphrey.

"Humphrey knock it off" kate yells at Humphrey  
"I may be hurt and an omega but I can still fight" Humphrey says very angry

"Wanna test it?" Bolt asked angrily.

"Bolt, please!" Maybelle begged

"HUMPHREY SNAP OUT OF IT" KATE YELLS  
"LETS GO DOG" Humphrey says getting more angry

"YOU GOT IT!" Bolt yelled as he jumped on Humphrey and scratched his face.  
"AHHH STUPID DOG" HUMPHREY YELLS  
throwing bolt in to a tree that was 10ft away

bolt gets up and sees Humphrey standing up holding maybelle with his claw to the neck  
"HUMPHREY DONT DO IT" KATE YELLS  
"STLL WANT TO FIGHT DOG" HUMPHREY SAYS

"BOLT! HELP ME!" Maybelle screamed.  
Bolt's eye twitched with anger.  
"If you hurt her, I'll make sure you NEVER see your pups!" Bolt said as he grabbed a stick and Kate. He held the stick like he would hit Kate's stomach at any moment.

"HELP HUMPHREY" KATE SAID  
"SHUT UP" BOLT YELLS AT KATE HITING HER IN THE FOR HEAD WITH THE STICK  
"NO" HUMPHREY YELLS THOWING MAYBELLE IN THE AIR HITING THE GROWND HARD  
THAN BOLT SLAM THE STICK AT KATE 5 TIMES. 4 TIMES MISSING HER STOMAC ONE TIME HIT HER STOMAC AND ONE OTHER SWING HIT HUMPHREY JUMPING TO PROTECT KATE

"MAYBELLE! Are you okay?" Bolt asked very concerned as he ran to her.  
"Yeah. I'm okay. Is the fight over?" Maybelle asked.  
"Yeah. It is now. That runt bastard had it coming." Bolt said.  
"Who? Kate?" Maybelle asked.  
"No. Not Kate." Bolt said.  
"Humphrey." Bolt spat.

"KATE are you ok" Humphrey asked  
kate just rolls over and moans  
"kate please are you ok" Humphrey asked that like 10 more times

"Why didn't you stop after I asked?" Maybelle asked Bolt.

"You asked me to stop? I don't remember that. ...Come to think of it... I don't remember much of the fight. After Humphrey yelled at you, I just... Lost it. All I remember is seeing red. Then I saw Humphrey throw you, and then the red came again. Then I remember running to you." Bolt explained.

Maybelle just had a shocked expression on her face.  
"Well, that's unusual." Maybelle said.  
"How bad did you hurt Kate?" Maybelle asked.  
"I don't remember." Bolt said.  
Then they looked over to Humphrey standing over Kate. They cautiously walked over to the two wolves

"We won't." Maybelle said.  
"Can I look at Kate for injuries?" Maybelle asked.

"she wuld not talk to me but I will ask"  
"kate can maybelle check you for injuries" Humphrey asked kate  
"no" kate mumbles  
"But... Kate, you could be hurt really bad. Please. Let me help you. That's all I want to do." Maybelle asked concerned.

"no" kate mumbles and gets up and walks in to the old schoolhouse an lays down in the part where she sleeped

"why must my life be like this why don't I just kill myself" Humphrey yells loudly and falls to the ground

"I'll go to Kate. You try to make things right with Humphrey." Maybelle told Bolt.  
"Alright." Bolt responded.  
Maybelle walked into the old schoolhouse to try to talk Kate, as Bolt did to Humphrey.  
Bolt came up to Humphrey and sat beside him.

"Listen, Humphrey, I'm sorry for hurting Kate. I-I don't remember much of the fight because... Well... That's the thing. I don't know what came over me. And about the part when you said that you should commit suicide, you can't. You have a wonderful mate and future pups to look after. And... I want to know, just... Why do you keep blowing up at everyone?" Bolt asked.  
"it is just somthing that had started happening after I found out kate was pregenet" humphrey says sadly and weakly  
"I see. I dont want to get into that because you will probably snap at me, and then I get mad. But, what happens when you get mad like you did? All I saw was red, and I can't remember much of the fight." Bolt said  
"I wont snap at you right now I don't have very much energy, the only thng I remember was when you hit kate with the stick in the head the first time then I remember getting hit in the back hard" Humphrey said in pain

"I'm sorry Humphrey. Do you want to be with Kate now?  
"I guess she would talk to me but I do want to see her, could you try to cary me to here bolt" Humphrey says

Kate and Maybelle

"Kate, are you okay?" Maybelle asked.  
"please go away I want to sleep" kate sad very softly but ful of pain

"Kate, why don't you want any help?" Maybelle asked.

"just go away" kates weakly

"Okay. I'll leave you alone. Do you want Humphrey?" Maybelle asked  
kate doesn't repliy

**THAT CHAPTER 9 FOR PEOPLE THAT ARE READING PLZ VOTE ON THE POLL**

**HUMPHREYKATELOVE AND BOLTANDMAYBELLE247**

SIGNING OUT FOR NOW


	10. Chapter 10

ch 10

"Of course" Bolt said.

Humphrey leaned against Bolt for support as they walked to Kate. But Maybelle stopped them for a second as they passed by her.

"Humphrey, Kate is really upset. Are you going up to her?" Maybelle asked.

"yes I need to see her" Humphrey says very weakly

Maybelle just nodded.

"Okay. Let's go." Bolt said.

They came to Kate laying on the floor crying.

"kate please talk to me you are scareing me, could you two to your spot were you sleep" humphrey asked (witch is on the other side of a wall in side of the schoolhouse)  
"kate tell me whats wrong" Humphrey asked  
"please kate tell me whats wrong" Humphrey asked  
"please kate tell me whats wrong" Humphrey asked  
"please kate tell me whats wrong" Humphrey asked getting weaker each time  
"fine if you would not had got in to that fight I would not be hurt and I HATE YOU HUMPHREY RUNT" kate says weakly but very angry  
"ok" humphrey says  
and walks out side and lays down riping all the paper baddages and the magazen roll and throwing them  
but now he can move his arm but it hurts badly then he goes to sleep out side  
*they don't find Humphrey till morning* then it starts to rain  
(kate is against the wall so she wont get wet and were bolt and maybelle are there is a roof

"Okay. Let's go Maybelle." Bolt said as they went to their spot.  
NEXT DAY  
It starts to pour down raining.  
"Oh great. Now it's raining!" Maybelle complained.  
"We need to shield Kate away from the rain." Bolt said.  
"Okay. BEEERRR! Now it's cold!" Maybelle complained again.  
"I'll be right beside you." Bolt said.  
"Okay."Maybelle replied.  
So the two stood over Kate.  
"Where's Humphrey?" Bolt asked himself.  
"I don't know. I'll go find him." Maybelle said.  
"No. You need to stay here." Bolt said.  
"I need to find him." Maybelle said.  
But Humphrey just walked in.

"SO COLD" HUMPHREY SAYS SOFTLY  
"SO COLD"  
"oh hi" Humphrey says with his fur dripping with water walking over and laying against the wall were it is still raining

"HUMPHREY? Where were you?!" Maybelle asked, not mad, concerned

why does it matter" Humphrey asked while laying down in the pooring rain

"Because you're our friend." Maybelle said.  
"Come out of the rain, please?" Bolt asked nicely.

"Oh great." Maybelle said, shaking her head.  
"I got him." Bolt said.  
Bolt went to grab Humphrey, but something caught his eye. Another door. He walked to it.  
"Bolt? What are you doing?" Maybelle asked.  
Bolt opened the door with his nose. And his eyes went wide.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Bolt yelled.  
"What? What is it?" Maybelle asked.  
"IT'S A FRICKIN CLOSET!" Bolt shouted.  
"WHAT?! ALL THIS TIME?..." Maybelle shouted  
"Grab Kate and I'll get Humphrey." Bolt told Maybelle.  
Maybelle scooped Kate onto her back.  
"No... Leave me alone..." Kate moaned.  
"I'm not going to leave you out here to die!" Maybelle yelled at Kate.  
Humphrey was out cold, so Bolt picked him up with ease.  
Bolt opened the door again and dropped Humphrey down by accident.  
"Oops. Ah he won't even notice." Bolt said.  
Then Maybelle put Kate in the closet softly, then Bolt and Maybelle got in and shut the door. There was just enough room for all of them to moo e around.  
"Let's get some sleep." Bolt said to Maybelle.  
"Yeah. I'm pretty tired." Maybelle said as she snuggled up to Bolt, and they fell asleep.

3 HOUR LATER AROUND 12 NOON  
"UG.. THERE IS NO ROOM IN HERE" HUMPHREY SAYS  
kates head was resting on Humphreys sholder awake  
"kate what happened" Humphrey asked  
"it started hailing and you got hit by it bolt found a place were no rain coul get to us I thank there asleep" kate says  
"I thank I can reach the door" kate said she used her back paw and hit the door open some gor light  
"it stop raining finaly" Humphrey said  
The bright light woke Bolt and Maybelle up. They yawned.  
"Is everyone awake now?" Bolt asked.

"yea" humphrey says  
kate moans in weakness  
"are you ok" humphery asked kate sounding like he was in a lot of pain  
"yea" kate said weakly  
"lets get out of here" Humphrey said

"No." Bolt and Maybelle said in unison.  
"You two stay here and work things out between yourselves. WE will look for dinner for all of us." Maybelle said.

"fine" Humphrey says

Then the two dogs left the closet and shut the door.

after the leave  
"so do you thank we will still have pups" kate asked  
"I don't know you wont let any one look at your stomac or chest" Humphrey says  
"you can check" kate says rolling over so he could see  
"o my" Humphrey says  
there is a swollen part on here stomac left and right and is about 2 inch wide and 7 inch long line on her and her chest is swollen a lot.  
"I am not sure we will be having pups" humphey says  
"is it that bad" kate asked  
"ohhh yea"

THAN BOLT AND MABELLE WALK BACK


	11. Chapter 11

ch11

"We got rabbits!" Maybelle said, then looked at Kate's wounds and dropped the rabbit out of her mouth. Then Bolt saw.

"Oh my god. I-I'm so sorry Kate..." Bolt said and  
he left, feeling terribly guilty.

maybelle starts to reach to touch  
"don't touch" kate said  
"kate I am going to talk to bolt" Humphrey told kate  
BOLT

"hey bolt you ok" Humphrey says

maybelle starts to reach to touch

"don't touch" kate said

"kate I am going to talk to bolt" Humphrey told kate

"hey bolt you ok" Humphrey says

"No. I'm not. I hurt Kate and I couldn't control myself. I'm so sorry." Bolt said, with his ears pinned to his head and his head down.  
"bolt I know you are sorry and I forgive you, but I still am mad at you and really nervous" Humphrey says  
"Why are you still mad?" Bolt asked.

because you hurt my mate" Humphrey says slowly starting to cry

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's like... An inner demon came into play... You know?" Bolt explained.

"yea that's happened to me befor" Humphrey says

"So... Are we friends now?" Bolt asked.

**Kate and Maybelle**

"Okay. I won't touch, just... Let me look." Maybelle said.  
"ok it just hurts a lot" kate says  
Maybelle inspected Kate's wound...  
"will I still be able to have pups"  
Do you want the news, straight?" Maybelle asked.  
"I guess" kate said nervously  
"You WILL have pups. The stick just missed the womb and hit your stomach. Your stomach will be weak, so eat slowly." Maybelle said, giving Kate a rabbit.

"friends" Humphrey smiles  
they walk back Humphrey nervous

"Humphrey were still having pups" kate said  
"yea" Humphrey says still nervous  
"is something wrong Humphrey" kate asked  
"just woundering how many pup" Humphrey says  
"maybelle is there a way to tell how many pups will have" kate asked

"I have to touch your tummy to find out." Maybelle replied

"ok but please becarefull" kate says  
"I am so nervous right now" Humphrey says  
"Okay. I will be gentel." Maybelle promised.  
So she carefully put a paw on Kate's tummy and left it there to feel for anything. And she did feel puppies, swimming around in Kate's womb.

3 MINUTES LATER...

"so" kate asked  
"please don't be very many" Humphrey kept telling him self  
Maybelle's eyes went wide.  
"I'd say that there might be about... Thirty?" Maybelle sort of guesstimated.  
Bolt was even shocked to hear this.

"wow" kate said in shock  
Humphrey faints when he here's 30

kate suddley looked sad and upset

"Kate? What's wrong?" Bolt asked, concerned as Maybelle went to revive Humphrey.

"I feel bad for humprey he only said he could only do 4 and now 30 I scared for Humphrey he keeps saying he does not want to be a dad yet he says he is not ready" kate told bolt

"It's okay. I've only known Humphrey for a short time so far, and I can already say that he will be a great father." Bolt said, trying to assure Kate.  
Maybelle gets Humphrey to come to.

"I have know Humphrey for a long time it just makes me a bit nervous" kate says  
"30 to many pups" Humphrey mumbles

"Come on, Humphrey. You can handle them." Bolt said cheerfully, while Maybelle helps Humphrey up.

"I need some time with kate alone for a bit" Humphrey says

"Okay. Let's go Maybelle." Bolt said, and they walked out of the schoolhouse

"so what do you want to talk about" kate asked  
"well do you thank I will be a good dad" Humphrey asked  
"yes of course why do you ask that" kate says  
"well my dad one time beat me up when I was 1 year old called me a runt scolded me all the time abandon me and hutch I am mentely hurt from that" Humphrey says  
"oh how come you did not tell me you got beat up" kate asked  
"I was afrad fo you thinking I was weak stupid omega" Humphrey says  
"I would never do that" kate says

BOLT AND MAYBELLE

"I wonder what they're talking about." Maybelle said.

Bolt walked over to the nearest window and had his ears fully erect.

"BOLT!" Maybelle yelled in a whisper.

"What? I-I was just... Oh come on I was just kidding!" Bolt joked.

"Get over here." Maybelle ordered.

"Yes, mom." Bolt joked.

Maybelle gave him the "Really?" look as he walked over.

Bolt chuckled.

Maybelle just looked away and sat there.

"Males..." Maybelle said to herself, shaking her head.

KATE AND HUMPHREY

"I am just scared and nervous" Humphrey says  
"I know I am a little to" kate says  
"I didn't think you were" Humphrey says  
"yea but they wont be born for about 4-5 month" kate says  
"ok I wonder what bolt and maybelle are doing" Humphrey says

"What's that?" Maybelle said, gesturing over to a charred tree that looks like it has a flag caught on it.

"I don't know. I'll check it out." Bolt said, then he went to look at it.

Bolt's eyes went wide.

Maybelle noticed.

"Well... What is it?" Maybelle asked.

"IT'S A WAFFLE MAP!" Bolt said excitedly.

"What in the heck is a waffle map?" Maybelle asked as she tilted her head, confused.

"It's our way of getting home." Bolt said as he grabbed a stick and knocked it down.

Maybelle came over.

Maybelle looked at the map confused.

"So... We are supposed to get home... With this?" Maybelle asked.

"Yup!" Bolt said proudly.

Maybelle looked at the map again.

"It looks like a bad drawing of the inside of PlayPlace in McDonalds." Maybelle said.

"What? No! Look. We are supposed to go by each Waffle World and that will get us home!" Bolt said proudly.

"Okay, Captain Spock." Maybelle joked.

Bolt chuckled.

"You've been watching too much TV with Rhino. Come on, let's show Kate and Humphrey." Bolt said, then he folded the map and went into the schoolhouse with Maybelle.

"im sleepy" kate says  
"me to, hey guys your back" Humphrey says

"Yup! And we found our way home!" Bolt said.

"How?" Kate asked.

Bolt told them what he told Maybelle.

The wolves took a look at the map.

"Looks like a five year old human drew it." Kate joked.

"I know. But it will work." Bolt said.

"Okay, everyone eat a rabbit and get some sleep. We are moving out in the morning." Bolt informed everyone

"night" everyone said

MIDDLE OF NGHT  
Humphrey is having nightmare he is thrashing around than sets up real fast breathing fast  
"Humphrey are you ok" kate asked  
"yea im fine" Humphrey said  
"what was that" kste asked  
"a nightmare about my past when I fell out of a tree amd don't ask" Humphrey says  
"lets go to sleep" kate says  
then they wrap there arms around each other and go to sleep  
NEXT DAY

**OK SO WHAT DO YOU THANK I NEED REVIEWS TELL WE WHAT YOU THINK**

**THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO VOTED**

**HUMPHREYKATELOVE AN BOLTANDMAYBELLE247**

**SIGNING OUT FOR NOW**


	12. Chapter 12

ch12

Bolt yawns then looks around to see only Humphrey awake.  
"When did you get up?" Bolt asked Humphrey.

"a hour ago" Humphrey says

"Oh. You hungry?" Bolt asked in a whisper.

"yea" Humphrey whispered back

"You stay here. I'll go get us some breakfast." Bolt said, then he got up and stretched and left the schoolhouse.

"now to wait" Humphrey says  
"good morning awesome" kate says  
"morning sexy" Humphrey says  
"that was fun last night" kate says  
"yes" Humphrey says

"Oh. You hungry?" Bolt asked in a whisper.  
"yea" Humphrey whispered back

Apparently Maybelle just woke up as she heard this.  
"I can here you guys." Maybelle said.

"oh I guess we can ask you now if we mate again will there be more pups" kate asked  
"Well... no. But don't do it too much. You might risk hurting your pups." Maybelle informed them.

"oh ok but you and bolt need to be quitter when yall do it the other day it was loud and wired noises coming from were you two went" Humphrey said  
"yea that was kinda funny" kate said

"I bet that we're better love makers than you." Maybelle said with a grin.

"this is getting odd" kate says  
"very" Humphrey  
"why do you ask that" kate says  
"we are way bigger than you" Humphrey says

"Size doesn't matter. Speed does though. And I tell ya... Bolts got it." Maybelle said still smiling.

"oh my god shut up Humphrey is like the speed of light witch is the fastest thing ever" kate says

Bolt comes inside, eating a mouse that he caught.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Bolt said, not knowing about their conversation.  
"Bolt, tell them that WE are better love makers than them." Maybelle told Bolt.  
This made Bolt suddenly choke on the mouse that he had in his mouth, because he was not expecting her to say that.  
Bolt coughs hard.  
"WHAT? *Cough Cough* Why would I *Cough Cough* tell them *Cough* that?" Bolt asked still coughing hard. *Cough Cough COUGH COUGH*  
"You okay?" Maybelle asked.  
Bolt coughs up the mouse and gets the coughing under control.  
"Where did *Cough* that come from?" Bolt asked Maybelle.  
"We made a bet." Maybelle said, gesturing over to the two wolves.

we did" Humphrey says

"Oh. Well... We should prove them wrong then." Bolt said.

(A/N: THE LEMON WILL BE POSTED SEPARATE OF THE STORY)

"come on we have to head out" kate said

"what way do we go bolt" Humphrey asked

"Let's see..." Bolt said as he looked at the map.

Bolt also took a quick look at the sun. It was still morning, so the sun was still rising.

"This way." Bolt said, then he gestured to the West.

And that's just the way they went

3HOURS LATER  
"how many miles have we went" kate asked

"I'd say a lot. We need to get on a truck and go west. It's the fastest way." Bolt said.

"ok but we have to make sure to get on with out getting hurt" kate says  
"yes" Humphrey says

"We will try to get on at a truck stop or a gas station or something." Bolt said.

Everyone hears a weird honking noise.

Maybelle looks up in the sky.

"Oh. Look. A goose and... A duck?" Maybelle asked.

"MARCEL, PADDY how are you" kate says  
"good very good I see looks like you will be having pups soon" paddy says  
"yep" kate says  
"what are you doing out here" Marcel asked  
"helping new friends home" Humphrey says  
"can you find a truck stop with a truck that is heading west" kate asked  
"yea I saw a truck stop down there I will go look for you lucky wolves and dogs" marcel says and they fly down the road

"Who were they?" Bolt asked.

"friends that help us a lot in hard times" kate said

"help us on trips"

"I see. Do you guys want to rest your sore paws, and wait for your friends to come back?" Bolt asked

"yea I need to rest" kate says

"IF YOU RUN YOU CAN MAKE IT TO A TRUCK" paddy yells

all of them get up and start running  
3MIN LATER  
(I is a truck simalir to the movie)

"this looks like the one we were in before" Humphrey said  
"it does but this on has a bathroom" kate said  
They ran for a bit and just as the truck just started to move, they all jumped on.

"Thanks... Uh..." Bolt trailed off, not knowing their name's.

"any time will stay above you and till you need to get off" paddy said]  
"names paddy and he is marcel" paddy said

"Okay. Thank you guys a lot, Paddy and Marcel!" Maybelle said as the truck got onto a highway.

**END OF CHAPTHER 12 YEA THIS CHAPTER WAS WEIRD YEESS**

**OK WHAT DID YOU THINK OF IT REVIEW AND TELL US**

**BOLTANDMAYBELLE AND HUMPHREYKATELOVE**

**SINGING OUT FOR NOW**


	13. Chapter 13

ch13

"YES finaly we are in somthing that could take us home" bolt says

"yea the only thing is it is so boring in here" humphrey says

"we can have our lover bet now" maybelle says

"hello i am pregnet still" kate said

"oh yea we cant do that" maybelle says

"i am just going to rest" humphrey says jumping up on a small bed

"me to" kate said also jumping on the same bed laying next to humphrey

4HOURS LATER

they here the car door slam shut and people screaming and running

humphrey goes to look a the window and does not bleive what he sees

he runs and grabs bolt and maybelle then goes and lays on top of kate

"whaat are you doing" bolt said then he puts a cut on his face and hid chest

thena loud BOOM BANG (thunder something hiting the rv)

"we have to get out of here" kate yells

they all jump out and run be side a dumpsters that was next to the building.

humphrey climbs on kates back and starts to sheld her from debre that was flying around

kate slides out from under humphrey

"wht did you do that" humphrey asked

" you dont need to do that" kate asked

bolt and may belle and latched on to kates leg

humphreys back has cuts all over it and one of his side

sudenly the dumpster slides over crushing humphrey then tthe tornado picks it up and trows it in to the building then falling on top of humphrey

"nnnnnoooooooooo humphrey" kate yells

Then the dumpster gets thrown a football filed away

Kate runs over gets on top of humphrey to sheld him

then all of them get knocked but bolt and maybelle stay awake barly

NEXT MORNING

"ug what happend" kate said

"kate are you ok the building colapsed last night and you and humphrey are buried in bricks" maybelle said

"help me get out" humphrey says very weakly

kate starts to try to stand to push of some bricks there was a steel beam laying a cross her bolt and maybelle try to make it go up a bit and they did kate slides out

the grab humphrey and start to pull him out

Then the beam moves and falls right on his back right paw

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" humphrey yells

"o my i am sorry humphrey" kate says

"rise the beam kate pull humphrey" bolt says

they get humphrey out and look a around

"wow there is nothing left of this town" kate says

"where are we" humphrey asked weakly

"look there is a sign the says "city of moore oklahoma" wow" bolt says

(**may 19th 2013 moore had a EF5 TORNADO i live in oklahoma so this tornado cam close but did not hurt my famly)**

**END CH 13 **

**yea this is short i am sad now**

**HUMPHREY KATE LOVE SIGHING OUT FOR NOW**


	14. Chapter 14

ch 14

**ok every one my wrighting partner is ok that was a prank by him ok now ch 14**

"Oh my god. I'm glad we are still alive, but what about the everyone else here?" Maybelle said.

"I hope the all left or went under ground" kate says  
then Humphrey lays down on the ground

Bolt and Maybelle nodded.

"Hello." someone greeted from behind them.

This spooked everyone and made them jump. They all turned around to see a grey and black Husky with a reflective vest on him.

"Who are you?" Maybelle asked.

"I believe the question is, who is this beautiful mistress that stands before me?" the Husky asked back.

"Hey. Back off jack. She's mine." Bolt growled.

The Husky looked at Bolt then back at Maybelle.

"Pffft! Yeah. Okay." the mystery dog laughed.

This only made Bolt get angry. So he took a step towards the Husky.

"I said, BACK OFF!" Bolt barked, getting angrier by the second.

"Jeez. What bit your tail?" the Husky laughed again.

Bolt was about to blow, but Maybelle whispered something in Bolt's ear.

"I got this. Don't worry." Maybelle whispered.

But Bolt still held his ground, ready to attack the Husky.

"I'm Maybelle. And you are?" Maybelle asked, walking around the Husky.

"What a heavenly name. My name is Max. I'm a search and rescue dog." Max replied, inhaling air so his chest was puffing out.

(A/N: Max the Husky is property of Fanficwriter-25)

"And may I ask, why are you here with these three hooligans?" Max asked.

"Because I want to." Maybelle asked, sitting down in front of him, wagging her tail, fakingly.

"I see. Well, let's leave them for a while and get to know eachother." Max said suductivly.

"Sure." Maybelle replied.

Bolt was getting very angry now, so his eye started twitching.

Max and Maybelle turned away and started to walk away. Maybelle turned back quickly and gave a wink of reassurance to Bolt, and kept walking.

Bolt noticed Maybelle's wink and smiled as he calmed down. He walked back to Kate and Humphrey.

"that was weird" Humphrey says softly and weakly

"yea" kate says

"Humphrey? Are you okay?" Bolt asked.

"my ribs hurt like crap" Humphrey says  
"are they broken" kate asked

Bolt looked at Humphrey.

"I think so. But let's have Maybelle check for sure, after she is done giving that Husky a beat down." Bolt said, and he smiled.

"I would like to see that" kate says

"You would? Good. Then watch. Maybelle has the best fighting skills." Bolt said proudly.

"Don't tell her I said this, but before Maybelle and I met, she used to be used in dog fights. She really doesn't like to talk about her past, so don't say anything." Bolt whispered,

"wow" Humphrey said  
"why cant you have you music stuff with you all the time" kate says  
"well I have a Ipod" Humphrey  
"why did you not tell us a long time ago" kate said  
"I don't know" Humphrey says  
"play some of that skrillex you made" kate says  
"what song" Humphrey asked  
"bangarang" kate said  
www.  
youtube  
.com  
/

watch?v=cR2XilcGYOo

"Okay. You guys do that. I'll watch the conversation over there." Bolt said.

"I wonder were he's going" kate says  
" yea but the music is awesome" Humphrey say  
"yea it is when you make it" kate says  
"thanks" Humphrey says  
"where did bolt go" kate asked  
" was I supposed to watch him" Humphrey says  
"crap now we don't know where bolt or maybelle is" kate says

"Guys! I'm over here!" Bolt said.

"You got to come over here and watch this! It's getting good!" He added.  
1 hour ago

"help me then it hurts it get up and walk" Humphrey says  
"here let me cary you" kate says  
they walked over here to bolt

Maybelle has Max pinned to the ground now with her teeth bared and growling.

"You guys missed the best part!" Bolt said.

"this is funny to see" kate says  
"kate your hurting me" Humphrey whines  
" oh sorry" kate says and lets him stand up next to her leaning aginst kate

Maybelle and Max

(This is how the fight went. Bolt got to watch the whole thing.)

"So... You from around here?" Max asked

"Nope. And I ain't telling you where." Maybelle said.

"Alright, Alright. But can I tell you a secret?" Max asked.

"Sure." Maybelle said.

Max went up to Maybelle's ear, but instead of whispering into it, he gave a little nibble on the end of it. Maybelle didn't look amused, at all. She was **. She just frowned and flipped Max onto his back with ease, pinning him to the ground, while she was growling viciously in his face.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME! YOU GOT THAT?!" Maybelle barked ferociously in Max's face.

But Max didn't seem to mind. He just reached up with his paw and started rubbing one of Maybelle's nipples. (Bolt stands up in anger.)

"A little pretty female like you doesn't scare me." Max said seductively.

Maybelle couldn't take it anymore. So she clamped her jaws around Max's neck, and squeezed hard as she took her left rear leg and started to scratch ** Max's sheath which put many deep gashes into his stomach also. This caused Max to yelp in severe pain. (Bolt sits back down and smiles.)

"Let me go! Please! Have mercy!" Max whimpered lightly because of the constricted air to his lungs.

Maybelle decided that he has had enough, let go of him, and got off. Max stood up slowly got up with his stomach dripping with blood and stinging in unforgettable pain. Maybelle kept her eyes on him still, staring daggers at him.

Max looked at his stomach and sheath.

"MY SHEATH! MY BEAUTIFUL SHEATH!" Max cried.

Maybelle looked disgusted.

"You better get out of here and find a human before you bleed to death. And if I hear that you knocked up a female after this lesson, my mate and I (Gestures over to Bolt. Bolt waves his paw and gives an evil smile.) WILL hunt you down so he can hold you down while I cut your member ALL the way off! Now GET LOST!" Maybelle barked.

"Yes ma'am!" Max said and he ran off scared after he got the fear of God put to him.

After Max had disappeared, Maybelle trotted over to Bolt, Humphrey, and Kate.

She sat in front of them and said, "Easy-Peasy!"

"That's my girl!" Bolt chanted.

"wow aahh pain" Humphrey falls down and hits the ground  
"maybelle help we have to find anther truck or something

PADDY FLYS DOWN

"there is a truck over there" paddy says

kate put s Humphrey on her back and carys him in to a big rv and lays him down on a bed

Bolt and Maybelle follow them onto the RV.

"Maybelle, I think some of his ribs are broken. But I don't know for sure." Bolt said.

Maybelle nodded and asks Kate for permission to look over Humphrey.

"He just blacked out from pain. May I look at him?" Maybelle asked.

"yea just help him" kate says

"what will happen to him if some of his ribs are broken" kate asked

"He will only feel pain if they are cracked. Now, if they have moved around and broke off of each other, the ribs may puncture his lungs." Maybelle told her.

Maybelle looked at Humphrey's ribcage.

"But..." Maybelle started.

**END OF CH 12**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THANK GET REVEIWING AND READING **

**HUMPHREYKATELOVE AND BOLTANDMAYBELLE247**

**SIGNING OUT FOR NOW **


	15. Chapter 15

ch 15

"...But he'll be just fine." Maybelle said.

"how long for him to heal" kate asked

"A while if we keep moving like this. We need to find a safe place and let him rest for about a week to two weeks. He is in real bad shape." Maybelle said.

"but we have to get to your house so I don't give birth on our way home and this put us back and right now it would be in holleywood in 1month that is close to when o supost to have pups" kate says

"Yeah. Thats true. We need a skid. ...a sled if you will." Bolt said

"log sled" kate says  
"what is that" maybelle asked  
"something Humphrey made but also rideing trucks and rvs will help like the the one we are in now" kate says

"Alright. The "log sled" will be back up." Bolt said.

"ok this rv is really big do you know were people put food in these things" kate asked

"Yeah. In a cooler like this one." Bolt said as he went over to a long white cooler, opened it and pulled out some Poloshek's beef brats. They weren't frozen. They looked to be left overs.

"Alright. There is probable like 35 of them, so dig in." Bolt said as his mouth drooled like a waterfall.

"is there any steak or something like that" kate asked

"Hold on. I'll check." Bolt said.

Bolt dug around in the cooler with his paws until he found what he was looking for.

"Aha! You are in luck! At the bottom I found a whole hind leg of a white tail!" Bolt said, and he grabbed the hock of the leg and pulled it out slowly. It fell out and hit the floor with a "Plop" sound.

"thanks" kate walks with the food over were Humphrey was and jumps on the bed stairs at Humphrey then he moves  
"Humphrey" kate says  
"kate" Humphrey says extremely weak

Bolt grabs the bag of brats and goes to the far end of the RV with Maybelle trailing right behind him.  
"Why are we over here?" Maybelle asked confused.  
"I just thought that we should give them some alone time." Bolt said as he dropped the bag of brats out of his mouth.  
"Oh. Okay." Maybelle said, and they began to eat.

"help me" Humphrey says weakly  
"whats wrong" kate ask  
"everything hurts" Humphrey says  
"you want some steak to eat" kate asked  
" yea could you set me up and lean me aginst the wall" Humphrey asked  
"sure" kate says  
Humphrey is leaned up aginst the wall he takes a bite of steak and swallos it  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" HUMPHREY YELLS LOUDLY

"MAYBELLE HELP" KATE YELLS

"Ah! What happened?!" Maybelle asked, her and Bolt startled.

"he ate a peace of steak and then yelled" kate says

"Humphrey? I need you to tell me what just made you yell in pain. Can you do that?" Maybelle asked.

"ok when I first woke up my breathing was weird and it just hurt after I ate the steak it was everything went in to pain and it still is" Humphrey says

"You are exhausted. You need rest and need to take an ease for a while." Maybelle said.

"but I am still hungry" Humphrey says

"Thats okay. Just... Take your time eating. There is no rush." Maybelle replied.

"ok im going to go to sleep" Humphrey says  
"yea im tired to" kate says

"You go ahead and sleep too, Maybelle. I'll wake everyone when we stop." Bolt insisted.  
"Thank you, Bolt." Maybelle said and she went up to him and licked him on the cheek, then went to sleep beside him.  
"Your welcome, my angel." Bolt said as he looked out of the window of the RV.

**NEXT DAY**

"urrggg were are we" Humphrey asked

"We are in... *Bolt yawns* ...New Mexico." Bolt said as he turned to them.  
Everyone saw how tired Bolt is. He has bags under his eyes, he has his head drooped, and he is on the verge of collapsing.

"did you not get any sleep last night" kate asked

"Notta... Even... A... A... Minute." Bolt said as he fights to stay awake, his head bobbing.

"why" kate asked

"I... I... Forgot." Bolt said, and he finally collapsed on Maybelle, which was apparently still sleeping.  
"Oof!" Maybelle yelped, then pushes Bolt off of her, and looks at him.  
"What happened to him?!" Maybelle asks, worried.

"I don't know he was like that when he woke up" kate says  
Humphrey is still asleep

"He must have stayed up all night, waiting for the RV to stop." Maybelle said.

"yea probley what to do now" kate says  
"Guess it's up to us ladies to wait and wake up the guys, eh?" Maybelle joked as she elbowed Kate in the leg gently."I am not doing that I am going to wake up Humphrey as nise as possible

he is hurt remember" kate says

"Oh yeah. But let's let Bolt sleep. ...Poor guy." Maybelle said as she looked at his sleeping body.

"ok, Humphrey time to get up" kate says  
licking his face  
"heheha im up ahhh it hurts" Humphrey says

"Your probably just sore. Move a around a bit, but move slowly to get your muscles loosened up." Maybelle said.

**END OF CH 15**

**HI EVERYONE TELL US HOW YOU LIKE THE STORY OR HAVE A SUGSTION REVIEW TO TELL US**

**BOLTANDMAYBELLE247 AND HUMPHREYKATELOVE **

**OUT FOR NOW**

**SORRY IF ITS SHORTER**


	16. Chapter 16

**CRAZY ADVENTURE CH 16**

**MY PARTNER BOLTANDMAYBELLE247 HAS GIVEN UP WRITING AND HIS ACCOUNT A THINK SO I WILL MY COUNING THIS STORY BY MY SELF I WILL NEED REVIEWS TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING SO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLZ **

**3 WEEKS LATER**

**"**How are you humphrey" kate asked

"better than a few weeks ago" humphrey says back

"hey it is time to get off this RV" bolt says

"lets go" kate says

THEY ALL JUMP OUT AND LAND ON THERE FEET

"that hurt a bit" Humphry says

"you ok" kate asked

"yea, ok bolt were do we go" humphrey asked

"follow me it is right down here, you know were we are maybelle right?" bolt asked

"yea did we first meet over there" maybelle says

"lets go" kate says

"ok" bolt says back

THEY WALK DOWN THE ROAD AND COME TO PENNYS HOUSE WITCH HAS A BIG YARD

"BOLT, MAYBELLE" penny yells as she comes runing out

"are these you friends" she asked looking at kates belly and humphreys paw that he was limping on.

"do they need a place to stay" penny asked bolt

bolt nods

"come on in" penny says

"yes a place to stay after all the travleing" humphrey says

"yes yes yes" kate also says

THEY WALK INSIDE PENNY LEADS HUMPHREY AND KATE TO A REALLY BIG DOG BED

KATE GOES AND LAYS DOWN ON IT

"i think it is almost time humphrey" kate says

"i am nervous" humphrey says

"i am to" kate says back

"i am going to go into there yard for a bit i will be back" humphrey says

"ok be back soon" kate says

BOLT AND MAYBELLE ARE OUTSIDE ALL READY

HUMPHREY GOES OUT THE DOG DOOR OUT SIDE

"HUMPHREY come over will let you kill these birds for dinner" bolt yells

humphrey runs over there and cant belive his eyes

"guys stop, blu remeber me Humphrey" humphrey says

"what" bolt, maybelle and jewel say at the same time

"Humphrey i thouht i never see you again" blu says

"blu and you (pointing a jewel) come inside" humphrey says

HUMPHREY TAKES BLU AND JEWEL BACK TO WHERE KATE WAS MAYBELLE FOLLOWS THEM BUT BOLT GOES TO PENNY

(I**I KNOW THIS IS WIERD BUT PRETEEND BLOT CAN RIGHT LIKE BLU CAN)**

BOLT GETS A PIECE OF PAPER AND A PEN AND WRITES

"Humphrey the male friend of mine a he found one of his old friends in is in your room with kate and maybell, and the female friend is kate" bolt wrights down

"ok" penny says and walks to her room

"humphrey this is jewel my mate" blu says

"nice to meet you jewel" humphrey and kate say but at diffrent times

" this is kate she is my mate also and she is expeting in the next few days"

"it must me hard for you humphrey" blu says

"it is" humphrey says back

"hello" penny says looking at the birds

Blu squaked back saying "hello"

"do you to want to sleep in here with your friends" penny asked blu and jewel

BLU WALKS OVER TO A TABLE THAT HAD A PENCIL AND PAPER AND WROTE

"YES"

"ok" penny says then walks out

BLU HOPS BACK DOWN AND GOES OVER BACK WERE HE WAS

"so what is your name" blu asked pointing at bolt

"i am bolt and this is my mate maybelle, your blu right"bolt asked

"yea and this is my mate jewel" blu says

PENNY WALKS BACK IN WITH A SMALL DOG BED AND PUTS IT ON THE TABLE AND PUTS BLU AND JEWEL

"will it is time to go to sleep" penny says

"night every one" they all said at difrent times

JUST BLU AND JEWEL

"night sweety" blu says

"night blu" jewel says

JUST BOLT AND MAYBELLE

"night maybelle" bolt says

"night hadsome" maybelle says

JUST HUMPHREY AND KATE

"i love you night kate" humphrey says

"love you to night" humphrey says

**END OF CH 16 **

**I THINK THIS CHAPTER IS A LOT SHORTER THAN THE LAST FEW**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME I AM IN THE NEED FOR SOME IDEAS**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF BLU AND JEWEL BEING IN THERE AND FOR PEOPLE THAT DONT KNOW THEY ARE FROM THE MOVIE RIO **

**AND AS FOR LEMONS TELL ME SEND THEM TO ME IF I LIKE IT I WILL USE IT IN THE STORY**

**HUMPHREYKATE LOVE SIGNING OUT**


	17. Chapter 17

**chapter 17  
time: 1 am  
**  
"why are you still up Humphrey" kate asked calmly  
"just... I don't know still how to be a father it bugs the crap out of me" Humphrey says  
(KATE IS HAVING MOOD SWINGS NOW SO)  
"just shut up humprey" kate says  
"what I do" Humphrey says back  
"I said SHUT UP" KATE YELLS then putting 4 cuts across humpreys face  
"ahhhh" Humphrey says quitly they runs out of the room and slides across the tile in the kichen and slams in to the cabnets

BACK IN THE ROOM

bolt and maybelle and blu and jewel were striaring at each other  
"what the heck just happened" blu asked

"What was that?" Maybelle asked.

"I don't know. Maybelle, you go check on Kate and Humphrey. Blu and Jewel, go check on Penny and her mother. I'll go see what the noise was." Bolt said.

And that's what they did.

(blu cant fly yet)  
"jewel come on lets go find Humphrey" blu says  
jewel picks him up and they fly in to the kitchen befor bolt got there  
"humprey what happened" blu asked  
"kate put these cuts on my face and I ran to here and tried to turn and I hit this wooded thing and I think my front leg is broken" Humphrey says laying on his sde  
"do you need help up"asked  
"no I went to lay here" Humphrey says

Bolt walks in and sees Humphrey's now limp leg.

*Sigh* "Not again." Bolt said  
"bolt do you know of any way to treat a dog broken leg, I am a bird I don't know how" jewel asked  
"Um... Yeah. I think I do. We've already done this on Humphrey before. Alright. Blu, Jewel, I have a job for you." Bolt said

"I need a magazine or news paper roll and thick string like a shoe lace." Bolt said.  
"look over there in the other room " jewel says  
Blu runs over and brings bolt what he asked for

KATE AND MAYBELLE  
"Kate? What's wrong?" Maybelle asked as she cautiously got closer to Kate.  
"I...I...I had a mood swing and slahed 4 cuts on Humphreys face then he took off out of here" kate says staring to cry  
"Ssssshhhhh. Ssssshhhhh. Ssssshhhhh. Kate, it will be alright. These things happen to every soon to be parents. They get mad at each other, but then they get over it." Maybelle cooed as she put her paw on Kate's shoulder to try to calm her down.

.  
"Okay. I'll go get him." Maybelle said softly, and left the room.  
"plz hurry" kate says

Maybelle knew what was happening with Kate now.

"Oh god." Maybelle said. "Humphrey! Where are you?" Maybelle shouted.

Maybelle comes running into the kitchen. Everyone looks at her.

"There you are!" Maybelle said.

"Maybelle, what's wrong?" Bolt asked.

"Humphrey, come on. It's time!" Maybelle said.

Everyone's eyes got wide.

Humphrey walks back to were kate was slowly not knowing what to expet  
they were all following Humphrey

"sorry I cut you Humphrey" kate says  
(penny and her mom went shopping)  
every one was in the room watching kate  
"I love you kate" Humphrey says  
"love you to" kate says back  
for about an hour there was just small talk and nothing happing when

"agggg it is time" kate yells

"Okay. I need everyone to leave the room. That includes you Humphrey." Maybelle said, and shooed everyone out of the room, and closed the door.

**Outside the room  
**  
Humphrey is shaking.

"Whoa! Humphrey? Are you okay?" Bolt asked his friend, concerned.

"scared not sure if im ready for this" humprey says starting to shake more violently and spazing out a little  
"Humphrey...Humphrey...Humphrey are there can you hear me" blu was asking  
Humphrey was having a flashback from his child hood and after 5 min of shaking he falls and hits the ground still not responding to any one

"Humphrey? HUMPHREY?! I need to get him out of the house. Blu, Jewel, find me some water and meet me outside." Bolt ordered.

"ok I will get a bowl you find water" jewel says to blu  
5 min later  
"wait jewel look a water bottle" blu says  
Jewel get it and fly out side well blu walks out side

Maybelle quickly ran into the bathroom that was connected to the room. She picked up many towels in her mouth and went to Kate and laid the towels down by Kate's tail.

"Maybelle, I'm scared." Kate whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"It will be okay, Kate." Maybelle replied.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked in pain.

"Positive." Maybelle replied with a smile.

But what Kate didn't know was that Maybelle was also nervous. Of course Maybelle has helped deliver pups before, but not 30 in such short time!

"Kate, can you roll onto your back?" Maybelle asked.

"I... I think so." Kate said

Kate slowly rolled onto her back while wincing in pain.

Maybelle put a towel under Kate's tail and sat down.

"Whats that for?" Kate asked.

"The towel is there for when the pups come out, they go right on the towel and not the floor, so they don't get dirty from the floor." Maybelle explained.

"Okay. AAAHHH! They're coming!" Kate yelled.

"Okay, Kate. You need to push." Maybelle told her.

"Okay!" Kate yelled in pain.

And Kate gave a big push.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Kate screamed.

Nothing came out.

"Again, Kate. You can do it." Maybelle said.

And Kate gave another big push.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Kate yelled.

Maybelle saw something.

A little blood, but then the head of the first pup.

"I see the head!" Maybelle said.

Kate pushed again.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kate screamed.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Kate yelled.

"No Kate! You CAN do this! The first one is always the worst." Maybelle said.

"But it hurts too much!" Kate wailed.

"KATE! LISTEN TO ME! You have to PUSH!" Maybelle yelled in a very serious tone.

Kate has only once heard that tone in Maybelle's voice. And that was when Maybelle had that fight with the Husky back in Oklahoma. So Kate grew a little scared of Maybelle.

"Okay!" Kate said.

And she pushed again.

The pup finally came out. And now it was yelping like a healthy newborn does.

Maybelle got it on the towel and cleaned the after birth and blood off of it. Then she put the pup by Kate.

"She's so beautiful!" Kate cried.

"You're not done yet, Kate. Push!" Maybelle said.

Kate pushed.

Then another pup came out, then another, and another.

That push got 3 pups out.

"Good job, Kate! You are doing great!" Maybelle said.

Kate gave another big push.

Then five came out.

Maybelle cleaned them and put them up by Kate.

This cycle went on for about another half an hour.

Then Kate have one final push. But this one didn't so go well. The pup was coming out sideways.

"HOLD ON KATE! STOP PUSHING!" Maybelle yelled.

"What?! Why?!" Kate replied.

"This one is coming out sideways. It needs to be turned the right way so it doesn't hurt the pup or you." Maybelle said.

"W-What can we do?" Kate asked, scared.

"I need to turn it so it comes out head first." Maybelle replied.

"Do what you have to do." Kate said, looking at Maybelle.

Maybelle ran into the bathroom and turned on the water in he bathtub. She washed her paws quick and came back out with a towel underneath her paws and padded over to Kate with it still under her paws.

"Okay, Kate. Push when I say to push. Alright?" Maybelle said.

"Okay. Just hurry." Kate said.

Maybelle slowly inserted her paws into Kate to turn the last pup the right way. She turned it, but needed to to guide it out so it doesn't happen again.

"Okay, Kate. On three, you push." Maybelle said looking at Kate.

"Okay." Kate said.

"One... Two... THREE!" Maybelle said.

Kate pushed and Maybelle guided the pup out.

But then Maybelle found out that the pup wasn't breathing.

The pup wasn't breathing because the umbilical cord was wrapped around it's neck. Maybelle quickly unwrapped the pups neck.

Still nothing.

"Maybelle? What's wrong? What's wrong with it?" Kate asked.

Maybelle sighed and closed her eyes, with a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry, Kate. ...This one... This one didn't make it. I'm sorry." Maybelle said, sounding apologetically.

"No... You're lying!" Kate said as she burst into tears.

"I'm not lying! The umbilical cord was wrapped around it's neck when it came out!" Maybelle said, now crying too.

Tears were falling from Maybelle's cheek and landing on the already wet towel with the deceased pup on it.

Then one of Maybelle's tears landed on the stillborn's nose. The tear glowed and sparkled as is was absorbed into the nose.

The two females were still arguing when they heard a high pitched moan. Then they stopped.

Maybelle and Kate looked around for the source of the moan. Then they heard it again. Maybelle looked down.

The pup was moving!

"Kate! It-It's alive!" Maybelle cheered.

"It is?!" Kate asked.

Then Maybelle picked up the pup in her mouth and held it up for Kate to see it. The little this was yelping its head off and wiggling around.

Kate started crying tears of joy as Maybelle put the pup with the others, beside they're mother.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*IT'S OVER*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Outside...

"bolt here take this" jewel says taking the lid off the bottle  
blu was running be hind her

Bolt takes the bottle of water and splashes the water on Humphrey's face.

Humphey was coming to

"ugggg what is going on" Humphrey says looking at them  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME" Humphrey loudly says, then starts shaking  
"Humphrey it us your friends" blu say  
then Humphrey hits blu sending him across the yard 30ft  
"stay away from me" Humphrey says

BLU AND JEWEL

"blu are you ok" jewel ask worred  
"yea" blu says starting to get up "ohhhh my wing" blu says falling back on the ground

HUMPHREY AND KATE

"Humphrey, calm down. Kate is in the house, and she will need you in a little bit." Bolt said.

Then they all hear screaming.

Humphrey pushes Bolt to the side and heads for the house door, but Bolt goes after him and tackles Humphrey.

"Ah! Damn dog! Get off me! Kate needs me!" Humphrey yelled.

"No! Trust me! You don't want to see what's happening in there!" Bolt said, still holding Humphrey down.

"Why should I trust YOU?!" Humphrey asked.

"Because! ...Maybelle and I trusted you two when we found you. It's time for you to return the trust." Bolt said.

"...And look what you did to your friend!" Bolt said.

Humphrey looks to the side to see Blu lying on the ground with his wing bent in an awkward position and Jewel looking over him.

"JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID DOG" HUMPHREY YELLS GRABING BOLT AND TROWING HIM CLOSE TO WERE BLU LANDED

Humphrey runs inside then bolt jumps putting cuts down Humphreys back  
"ahhh will you stop already" Humphrey yells then runs out side goes outside the gate and takes off down the road then BAM

"HUMPHREY" jewel yells  
"I will be back" jewel says back to blu

jewel flys to Humphrey  
"hey are you ok" jewel asked  
Looks and see he is knocked out in a coma

Bolt runs to find Humphrey's limp body on the side of the road.

"Okay. I'm getting real sick of carrying his limp ** all around." Bolt said.

But Humphrey was his friend, so he picked Humphrey up and carried him into the house anyways.

Then Maybelle comes out and sees Humphrey.

"Wha-What happened now?" Maybelle asked.

"Humphrey fainted in the house from being so nervous, then I took him outside and woke him up. Then he freaked out and tried to go in the house. I was trying to stop him, but then he ran to the road, for some reason, and then he got hit by a car. " Bolt explained.

Then Maybelle sees Blu and Jewel come in and notices his broken wing.

"What happened to Blu?" Maybelle asked.

"When Humphrey freaked out, he hit Blu and he landed weird on his wing." Bolt SAID

jewel picks blu up and sets him in their nest on the table  
"I have never seen him like that before" blu says

"Okay. I'm getting real sick of carrying his limp a•s•s all around." Bolt said.

"well SORRY IT IS NOT MY FAULT WHEN WAKES UP YOU TELL HIM THAT" kate says getting really mad

"kate plese calm down" blu says

"I tried to stop him. Bit he was hit by a car later on. He's in a coma, again." Bolt said.

"ok he looks hurt very badly, I heard of a place where human take there pets to get healed or fixed" kate said trying to think of something

"I know! I'll call Tom! He's a personal vet."  
Bolt said and he went over to the landline phone and pressed the right buttons.

*Ringing sound*

"Hello?" Tom said on the other end.

"Tom? You need to come over to Penny's house! We need you!" Bolt said.

But all Tom heard was yipping and barking. "Bolt? Is that you? Is something wrong? Is Penny okay? I'm coming over." Tom said, and he hung up.

"A vet is coming over." Bolt said.

"good I hope he is ok" kate SAID

**CHAPTER 17 END**

**HAHAHAHA MY WRIGHTING PARTNER READ 16 AND CAME BACK YEA YEA YEA **

**NOW THE STORY WILL BE TWICE AS GOOD YEA **

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK TELL US WE LOVE YOUR REVIEWS THEY GIVE US IDEAS AND HELPS INPROVE**

**HUMPHREYKATELOVE AND BOLTMAYBELLE247 SIGNING OUT FOR NOW**


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

"Yeah. He usually works on farm animals, but he can try" Bolt said.

"TOM IS COMING?! OH I LOVE TOM! HE'S THE BEST!" Maybelle cheered.

"So... You "Love" Tom, eh?" Bolt joked.

"Oh-ho yeah." Maybelle joked back.

Bolt just shook his head and went in the kitchen for a drink of water.

"sorry about what happened to Humphrey I could of stoped him" jewel says  
"hey its not your fault" kate says  
"hey maybelle is there any thing to eat" kate asked  
"yea I am getting a little hungrey" blu says holding his wing

"Uh... Yeah. Um... What are you hungry for?" Maybelle asked.

"I don't care I am just hungry" Kate says

"I'll take a mango" jewel says

"Me to" blu says

"Alright. I'll come back with something and a mango or two." Maybelle said and she went into the kitchen.

She went into the kitchen to see Bolt lying on the ground with a red dart stuck in his rear in front of the screen door.

"Bolt? BOLT?!" Maybelle yelled as ran to his side.

Bolt wasn't responding but he was breathing normally. Maybelle then went to the screen door with a small hole in it, to see a black 1969 Dodge Charger 440, parked at the end of their driveway. But then the Charger floored it, spraying rocks and leaving a large cloud of dust behind it. And it left.

Back to Kate, Blu, and Jewel

"What was that" blu asked  
"What" Kate asked  
"I will go check" jewel says flying out to we're maybelle was  
" what happend to bolt" jewel asked

"Someone shot him with this red dart. I gotta get him into the next room." Maybelle said.

Maybelle grabbed Bolt's collar with her teeth and dragged him into the next room, and onto their bed.

"What happened" blu and Kate asked at the same time  
"He got shot with a dart" jewel says  
"Hey jewel did you see the car that hit Humphrey" blu says  
" It was a older red dodge" jewel says

"Hmmm... That's pretty peculiar." Maybelle said.

"I that is weird" Kate says  
Just then a white bird breaks the window and picks blu up my the neck  
"Let me go"blu says  
Nigel puts two cuts down his face then takes jewel and trows blu and jewel across the room

Nigel takes off "I will be back oh and your wolf friend I caused that HAHAHAHAHAHAHA "

"Jewel help" blu says really weak

Maybelle growled and was about to to jump and finish what was started with Nigel, but Kate put a paw in front of her to stop her.

"Let him go. You'll get another chance." Kate said.

"You should be in bed." Maybelle said seriously because she didn't get to kill the white winged pest.

"Ahhhhhhhh" blu yells in pain

"Blu? Are you okay?" Maybelle asked.

"Blu, can you move?" Maybelle asked.

"Let me try..." Blu replied.

Blu slowly moved his neck, his injured wing, and his good wing. but when he tried to move his legs, they barely moved. And Maybelle noticed.

"Blu? Um... Can you feel this?" Maybelle said as she touched Blu's leg.

"No" blu says  
"What's wrong with blu" jewel asked

Maybelle sighed.

"He could be totally paralyzed from the middle of his back, down." Maybelle said.

"No no it can't be blu" jewel says falling down crying

"It is ok jewel" blu says  
"Hey bolt is wakeing up" Kate says

"Uuuuggghhh... Uhhh... W-What happened? What's this "thing" in my... How was I... Who shot me with a dart?" Bolt asked, groggy.

"We were attacked." Maybelle said.

"WE WERE WHAT?!" Bolt shouted.

"Someone shot you with that dart, then I found you in the kitchen unconscious, then we got attacked by a white bird, but he got away." Maybelle said.

"What happened to blu" bolt asked Maybelle

"A white bird threw him at the wall, and now he might be paralyzed." Maybelle said.

"Awe man. And I was out while all this happened?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah. By the way, what else happened when you were in the kitchen?" Maybelle asked.

"Uh... I got a drink of water... Then I... I thought I heard a loud car or truck pull up in the driveway... I went to the door, then I see this black car and two human males come out of it. One big and round... And the other was skinny. I could tell the skinny one was the leader, because he was yelling at the bigger person like it was a child. Anyways, the skinny one saw me and... And... Thats it. That's all I remember." Bolt said.

"I see. Well, we should all stay together in case something happens again." Maybelle said.

"Right." Bolt said.

" hey I might know how they are" jewel says  
"Who" Kate asked  
" there were some smugglers that worked with Nigel" jewel says

" Nigel did say that he caused what happened to Humphrey and it was the same car" Kate says

"So it could be them" blu says starting to wake back up

"Well, everybody be on alert." Bolt said.

Maybelle and everyone else nodded.

ok shall we start

*penny walks in*

"yea we all need to watch out" jewel says

"Pennys here! Pennys here!" Bolt barked as he ran to the door.

Maybelle followed him.

"Hey guys! Im glad to see you too!" Penny giggled.

Just then, a jacked up black 2002 Ford F250 pulled into the driveway. And by the sound of the way the engine ran, you could tell it was diesel.

It drove up to the house, shut off and Tom hopped out.

"Tom? Toms here! Whys Tom here?" Penny asked herself.

"Penny! Is something wrong? I got a call from your house." Tom asked.

"I didn't call you. My mom and I were gone shopping." Penny replied.

Then Bolt shot out the door and barked happily to Tom.

"Hey Bolt! How's my bud doin?" Tom asked as he reached to pet Bolt's head.

Bolt took this chance and grabbed Tom's sleeve and pulled him towards the house.

"Whoa! Bolt! Where are you taking me?" Tom asked as Bolt took him into the house.

"Where did they go" blu asked  
"How should I know" jewel asked

"Maybe that vet guy is here" Kate says

"Bolt! Let go of Tom!" Penny shouted to Bolt.

But Bolt just ignored her order.

Bolt brought Tom in to see Humphrey (Who is still out cold).

"What the...?" Tom started. "A wolf?"

Kate walks in.

"Two wolves?!" Tom shouted surprised.

Tom watched Kate walk to Humphrey and sat down beside his limp body. She looked into Tom's eyes with sad and begging eyes while she gave out a couple whines with her ears pinned to her head.

"Please... Help him." Kate begged.

Tom saw how sad Kate looked and loosened up. He looked at Humphrey and then Kate. He realized something.

"They're mates." Tom said.

Bolt, who was still beside Tom, gave Tom a happy bark.

Tom went to touch Humphrey, but Kate stepped in in between, protecting Humphrey, and growled.

Tom pulled back with wide eyes.

"No, Kate. It's okay! He will help Humphrey." Bolt said.

" ok just don't hurt him any more" Kate says moving out of the way

Then Tom sees the pups

"He won't." Bolt assured her.

But Tom wasn't paying attention to them. He was now looking into the next room from where he sat. He saw a dog bed with a blanket laying over top of it. But what really caught his attention about it, was that the blanket would move a little.

Then he heard tiny whimpers and saw a little head pop out the side of the bed. The pup's eyes and ears were still closed.

"Hey, Bolt. Are those your's?" Tom asked and smiled at Bolt.

"What? Are what mine?" Bolt asked.

Bolt turned his head to see a pup's head sticking out of the dog bed, in the next room.

"Oh, those? No. They aren't mine. Those little guys are Kate's and Humphrey's." Bolt said, gesturing over to the two wolves.

All Tom heard was Bolt groaning and seeing Bolt gesture over to he two wolves.

"Oh, I see." Tom said. "Congratulations, girl!"

"Thanks" Kate says then points at Humphrey to get Toms to look at Humphrey

Well blu and jewel are watching this  
" I hope Humphrey will be ok" blu says

Tom carefully got closer to Humphrey, with Kate watching his every move. This made him a little nervous, because if Tom would slip up and cause pain to Humphrey, he has that feeling that Kate will not be a happy camper and attack him. So, Tom moved slow.

Maybelle came through the door and noticed Tom.

"Tom!" Maybelle shouted happily.

Maybelle ran to Tom and tackled him from the side, catching him off guard.

"Ah!" Tom shouted.

Tom used his arm to keep himself from falling. But his elbow landed right on Humphrey's tail. Humphrey was still in a coma but he let out a howl in pain, and nothing else.

This surprised Kate, but then she got very angry towards Maybelle.

"Stay away FrOM HUMPHREY " Kate yelled  
Then charged at Tom, Tom moved and Kate hit the metal pole of penny's bed

" oooiihhhhhhhh aaaaaahhhhhh it hurts" Humphrey moans weakly

Tom saw the female wolf hit her head, then saw the male waking up.

"Kate! Im so so sorry! I-I didn't mean for this to happen. Im sorry." Maybelle said as she got off Tom, with her tail tucked between her legs.

"Maybelle! What-Why?" Bolt asked.

"Im sorry!" Maybelle shouted, and ran out of the room.

"Humphrey" Kate says looking at his face

Blu and jewel jump down and go over to Humphrey  
"Kate...it hurts" Humphrey says hitting his front paw on the ground and swings it around and hits blu in his broken wing

" ahhhhh it hurts, it hurts" blu says grabbing his broken wing with his good wing  
" it is ok blu" jewel says wrapping her wings around blu and giving him a really passionate kiss

"Humphrey what hurts" Kate asked  
" my...my ribs " Humphrey says weakly

Tom just sat there, wide eyed and shocked. Wondering what had just happened before him.

"Nothing!" Tom replied. "Just... helping your pets!"

"Alright. Just give me a holler if you need help." Penny said.

Tom just looked at the female wolf trying to comfort her mate.

Bolt has chased after Maybelle.

"Maybelle? Where are you?" Bolt said as he walked through the hall, peeking in every door as he went by.

"Maybelle?" Nothing. "Maybelle?" Nothing. "Come on Maybelle, it's okay." Still nothing.

Bolt was now sniffing around for Maybelle's scent. He found it. And it lead outside.

**HI READERS WE ARE BACK IN THE STORY **

**SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT IT WAS A LONG UPDATE **

**SCHOOL ALWAYS GETS IN THE WAY OF THIS STUFF BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT TELL US WE ALLWAYS LIKE READING YOUR REVIEWS **

**BOLT AND MAYBELLE AND HUMPREY KATE OR RIO LOVER HAHAHA**

**G**

**O**

**O**

**D**

**B**

**Y **

**FOR**

**N**

**O**

**W**


	19. Chapter 19

ch 19

"Kate help me plz" humphrey says  
" what do you want me to do" Kate says  
"Get that guy" Humphrey says  
Kate gets Tom bro look at Humphrey  
Kate barks and whines at Tom to catch his attention.  
Tom notices and looks at Kate fearfully.  
"What? You just tried to kill me after a total accident." Tom spat.  
"Am I talking to a wolf? Im going crazy." Tom thought to himself.

"Feel better" jewel says  
" yea. But it still hurts" blu says  
"I can fix that tonight" jewel says with a smirk

Blu thought. : what could she be talking about, what is she talking about, wait no I am not ready for that hope she is not thinking that

"Oh my god" Kate says  
Then Kate goes And lays down next to Humphrey and cuddles next to him  
"Thanks Kate" Humphrey says  
"Love you" Kate say  
"Love you" Humphrey says

Humphrey points at the pups  
" can you move me closer to the pups" Humphrey asked  
" sure" Kate says

They both start talking quietly about names for there pups

"So will you be ready for later" jewel asked  
" ummmm maybe" blu says nervously

Meanwhile BOLT AND MAYBELLE

Bolt ran out the front door.

"Maybelle?" Bolt barked.

Nothing.

"Maybelle, please come out." Bolt begged.

Bolt just heard a twig snap and turned his head to the right, where he heard the sound come from.

"Maybelle?" Bolt asked.

"Maybelle? No, Im pretty sure my name is Rhino." Rhino joked as he rolled passed the corner of the house.

"Hey Rhino, have you seen Maybelle?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah." Rhino answered. "She looked sad, walking to the barn."

"Thanks." Bolt said, and he ran towards the barn.

"No problem." Rhino replied.

Back to Kate and Humphrey.

"How about me name this one Humphrey Jr. " Kate says  
" really" Humphrey says  
"Yes" Kate says.

jewel moves blu to their fake nest on a table  
"Thanks jewel" blu says  
"Hey blu sense were you doing it tonight what are your thoughts of having a family" jewel asked

Bolt gets to the barn and looks inside.

He found her lying down in the shadows, but he could see a tear twinkle in the sunlight next to her.

"Maybelle?" Bolt asked as he got closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"Im sorry." Maybelle said, as she shifted her body to turn her back to Bolt.

Bolt tilted his head in confusion.

"Sorry?" Bolt asked. "...For what?"

"I hurt Kate, Humphrey, and Blu." Maybelle said. "And I almost caused Tom to get hurt."

"Hey, that was all an accident." Bolt said, trying to comfort his mate.

"It was because of me though." Maybelle said.

"Accidents happen." Bolt said as he laid down and snuggled up to his mate.

"I know." Maybelle said as she looked into Bolt's amber eyes.

"I forgive you, and so does everybody else." Bolt said with a smile, looking into Maybelle's blue eyes.

"Okay." Maybelle said, then smiled.

"Do you just wanna lay here for a while?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah." Maybelle said.

Bolt smiled and they snuggled for a while.

DINNER IS READY" penny yells  
Humphrey, Kate, jewel and blu and Tom walk in we're Penney was  
There was stake for Bolt Humphrey Maybelle and Kate and mangos for blu and jewel

Penny goes out side  
" dinners ready" penny yells  
"I am going to head home" Tom says  
"Ok see ya later" penny says

But Tom noticed the two blue colored birds, and the male looked like a cripple. He came up to it and picked Blu up in his hands

Than jewel jumps in to toms hand also  
Blu starts shaking "what is he doing" blu asked  
" I don't know" jewel says, will blocking blu's broken wing with hers

"It's okay." Tom said. "I wont try to hurt you."

Jewel looks at Blu for a second, Blu nods, then she looks back up at Tom and moves her wing out of the way.

Tom smiled and inspected Blu's wing.

There were times when Blu seethed and winced in pain when Tom would move his wing, but he sucked it up and let Tom continue his inspection.

"Well.." Tom started. "Your bird here has a sprained wing."

"Really?" Penny asked her boyfriend.

"Yep. Just put him in a cage or somewheres so he won't try to fly or move his wing around too much." Tom replied.

"Oh. Alright." Penny said

"hand me blu I will put him in this cage" penny asked  
Tom handed penny blu and put jewel back on the floor to eat  
"that should do" penny says

"Alright, I gotta go." Tom said.

"Bye, Babe." Penny said with a smirk.

Tom winked at Penny as he left out the door, which made Penny giggle

"will I don't know about you all but I am going to bed" penny says walking back to her room  
kate and Humphrey go to there bed with there pups

jewel flys up to blu's cage  
"I cant open the latch" jewel says  
"it is one of the safety ones, I cant open" blu says  
"I will just lay out here then" jewel says

Bolt and Maybelle walk up to their bowls and find some meat in them.

"Im not really hungry." Maybelle said.

"Really? Me neither." Bolt said.

"Wanna go to bed?" Maybelle asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Bolt said with a smile.

The two dogs walk over to their beds, but notice Jewel outside of the cage that Blu is in. Bolt walks over to the cage quietly.

"Jewel?" Bolt asked in a whisper.

"hey whats you need" jewel asked in soft tone not to wake blu

"Why aren't you in there, with Blu?" Maybelle asked as she walked to Bolt's side, and sat down.

"penny put him in there and forgot to put me in, I think penny thanks I might hurt his wing, and we cant open the latch" jewel says

Bolt thinks for a second then puts his front paws on the table that the cage is on, carefully not to move it and wake Blu.

bolt than slips knocking the table over the cage hits the ground hard  
"ahhhhhhh" blu yells grabing his wing  
"blu" jewel says picking him up  
"let go of me all yall are doing is hurting me let me go" blu yells also walks In to the living room and lays on the couch facing the ground

"what was that" kate asked Humphrey

jewel runs in there  
"blu are you ok" jewel asked  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM OK, NO GET THE **** AWAY FROM ME" BLU YELLS

Bolt runs in.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Don't take it out on her! Im the one you should be mad at. Not Jewel." Bolt tried to reason.

"I DONT CARE EVERYONE JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME, THAT MEANS LEAVE ME ALONE" BLU STILL YELLING

Jewel is on the verge of tears, and slowly walks away.

Bolt shakes his head.

"Fine. You come find us when you calm your ** down, then apologize to Jewel." Bolt spat as he got in Blu's face.

NEXT MORRNING

"Good MORRNING" Humphrey said to bolt

"Oh. Good morning, Humphrey. How did you sleep?" Bolt whispered, as Maybelle was still asleep beside him.

"Good" Humphrey says  
" what happend last night out there" Humphrey asked  
Bolt and Humphrey were looking at jewel in her fake nest who you could tell was not sleeping

"Lean in closer." Bolt whispered.

He did.

"Last night, Penny accidentally locked Jewel out of the cage that Blu was in. So I went to unlock it but my paws slipped and I knocked the table over. Blu is hurt and is mad at everyone. And Jewel is sad because he yelled at her, even though it wasn't her fault." Bolt whispered in Humphrey's ear.

"I know why has a mean side " Humphrey says  
"I told him I would never tell any why he is like that" humphrey says

"Really? But he's always been so... Jolly since I've met him." Bolt asked.

"Yea, it is about his family and past befor he met jewel, if I get a chance I will ask him if I can till y'all cuz y'all are friends" Humphrey says

"Alright. Hey, that reminds me of you and your past." Bolt said.

"Yea please don't bring that up" Humphrey says

Kate and Maybelle start to wake up

"Im sorry." Bolt said.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Maybelle moaned "Morning baby." Maybelle said as she woke up.

"Morning sweet stuff." Bolt said and he licked Maybelle on her head.

Kate rolls over and puts her front legs around Humphrey for a quick kiss  
" good MORRNING" Humphrey says  
" good MORRNING to you to" Kate says back

Then they all hear jewel start to cry agian

" what happend last night" Kate asked

"I'll go see if I can go calm Jewel down." Maybelle said as she stretched.

"Alright. I'll go talk to Blu." Bolt said in a stern tone.

"Why did he do that does he still love me, he proble hates me" jewel muders but Maybelle heard it  
"Jewel? What's wrong?" Maybelle asked.  
"Please don't mess with me" jewel said back

"Im won't. He doesn't hate you. It was the pain talking." Maybelle said  
"Please leave me alone " jewel says

"Blu ware are you at" bolt says Trying to find blu  
Bolt sees that the couch is pushed away from the wall a bit  
Bolt looks behind it and sees blu laying down  
"Blu come out please" bolt asked  
Blu was not awsering anything  
Then after 5 min  
"Just leave me alone please" blu said weakly in fear and in nervousness

Bolt goes to the couch and sits in front of it.

"Blu. Get up. Now." Bolt ordered

"Just leave me Alone" blu says again  
"No Blu. Get your feathered ** out here, or I'll come in there and get you out." Bolt threatened.  
Stay away from me" blu says  
Bolt grabs a corner of the couch and pulls it out of the why  
" get out now " bolt ordered  
" stop come any closer and I will do it" blu says putting one of his talons (claws) on his neck

"Now, why the hell would you do that? Jewel is starting to question your love for her. And if you do "that" then she will think you hate her enough to do "that"." Bolt said.

Blu just back out of we're he was and ran in to the bathroom jump on Some things and locked the door

Blu sets in the bath tub  
"My life is falling apart " blu says

Maybelle, jewel, Kate and Humphrey heard a door slam

Jewel jumpet not expecting that loud nosie  
" what was that " jewel asked still facing away from them

"Good thing I know where the key is!" Bolt sang to himself.

Bolt got the computer chair with wheels and rolled it over to the bathroom door. Then he went over to the bowl of keys and knocked it off the counter. (Penny is at school and her mother is at work) He found the right key and took it in his mouth and walked over to the chair and hopped up on it. He carefully put the key into the door knob slit, and turned it.

"Glad I knew how to do this back when I was on TV." Bolt thought.

Bolt turned the key until he heard a "click" sound. Bolt smiled.

"BOLT STOP FOLLOWING ME WHAT DOMT YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT LEAVE ME ALONE" blu yells

All the others heard blu yell

And all walk toward the bathroom

"Oh I completely understand." Bolt said as he walked in the bathroom towards the bathtub, and seeing Blu look up at him.

Blu saw a completely different look in Bolt's eyes. They werent the normal amber color. They were now a deep dark red color.

"Come out. We need to talk. Now." Bolt growled.

Blu instantly became scared and started to shake and froze for 1 min then fell over "save me " blu says quitly  
And prepares for the worst using his good wing to cover his face

Bolt noticed how Blu just coward in fear towards him.

"What the... What's happening to me? Come on Bolt! Snap out of it!" Bolt thought.

Bolt took a couple steps back and shook his head like he had something in his ear.

"Bolt? What's going on in there?" Maybelle said as she walked into the bathroom.

Bolt turned his head and looked at Maybelle for a second. Maybelle gave him a scared and confused look.

While Bolt was looking at Maybelle, his eyes changed from that deep dark red color, to his eyes turning all red, then turned back to his normal amber eyes.

After the transformation, Maybelle looked scared.

"Maybelle? Whats wrong? What's wrong with me?" Bolt asked.

But Maybelle didn't answer.

This was the scariest thing she has ever seen. She slowly back stepped out of the bathroom and ran into Kate and Humphrey.

"Whoa what happened" kate asked

Then jewel goes flying in to the bathroom  
"Hey bolt could you leave so I can see blu" jewel  
Bolt nodded and went yo check Maybelle

"Blu are you ok" jewel asks in her soft voice  
Blu still has his wing over his face  
" jewel is that you" blu asked  
" yes and we never got to have the night i wanted for us to enjoy " jewel says pulling the shower curtion shut

*** I MIGHT MAKE A LEMON LATER****

Kate and Humphrey saw how Maybelle was trembling like she was scared out of her mind.

"Somethings... W-w-w-wrong w-with Bolt." Maybelle said as she looked at her wolf friends.

They could also see the fear in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Humphrey questioned.

"His eyes... They... They changed." Maybelle said.

"Changed? Eyes don't just change, Maybelle." Kate said.

"I know! But Bolt's eyes changed! I swear! I got his attention, he looked at me with these... These... Alien... Almost demonic looking eyes. Then they went all red... Then they turned to normal!" Maybelle tried to explain.

Maybelle shuttered when she remember Bolt's eyes changing.

"Calm down Maybelle, come on let's go in the leaving room" Humphrey says

They walk in to the living room and set down

Bolt walks in

Maybelle moves behind Humphrey

The two wolves eyeball Bolt as he walks towards them.

"Guys, there's something wrong with me." Bolt admitted

"Bolt you look fine" Kate says

Tell that to Blu and Maybelle..." Bolt said as he trailed off.

Bolt looked around.

"Uh... Where is Maybelle?" Bolt asked.

Maybelle didn't answer him.

Humphrey moves out of the way reviling Maybelle

Bolt sees Maybelle on her stomach trembling.

"Maybelle?" Bolt asked as he walked to her.

"No... Stay away from me! Please!" Maybelle cried.

Bolt stopped in his tracks, but walked to her again.

"Maybelle, Im not going to hurt you." Bolt said.

"Get away!" Maybelle barked and she ran into the kitchen, and out the front door.

Bolt just stood there with his mouth agape.

"What... What is wrong with me!" Bolt said as he ran to Penny's room and slammed the door shut behind him in anger.

"Just let them be alone they need it they will come out later " Kate says

Maybelle ran outside to the barn again, but this time, she found a better hiding spot. In between some small square bales.

Maybelle had only once heard of something like what happened to Bolt.  
When she was still held in the dog fights, she started talking to a weird old female dog. To Maybelle, she was just a weird gypsy, talking about evil spirits and spells. She once over heard the female talking to herself. She was talking about a demon dog, named Talongrith. Talongrith is the youngest brother of Cerberus.

Once every three million years, Talongrith is sent to possess and hibernate in a dog, whenever the dog gets extremely angry, the Talongrith wakes up and takes over, then he rips the threat apart, takes it's soul and brings it to the underworld. Cerberus (The three headed hellhound, guarding the river of Styx, in the Underworld) and Talongrith have made a deal. To keep Cerberus' master, Hades, happy, Cerberus has to bring an extra soul into hell. Since Cerberus cant leave the river of Styx unguarded, Cerberus and Talongrith had made a deal. Cerberus is to look after his brother, but can not always watch him. So Cerberus let's his brother into the modern world as long as his brother brings a soul down every once in a great while, for Cerberus to bring into hell.

When Talongrith takes over the dog's body, it's eyes turn a deep dark red color, then after that the hair falls off of the dog and the skin turns black. Then when Talongrith has the soal, the ground will shake and Talongrith will disappear into a fire pit that appears in the ground below him. He falls in it and the ground seals up like nothing ever happened, taking the dog's body with him. Finally he comes back up and the dog body turns back to normal, fur and eyes. Talongrith hides himself in the dogs body, hibernating, waiting for it's next target.

Maybelle thought that the female was just loosing her mind, but turns out she was very wise. Maybelle got the heebee-jeebees just thinking of that.

She was too scared to even look at Bolt anymore. All that paranormal stuff always creeped her out, and now it really got to her.

Maybelle was now feeling really tired, so she dosed off into sleep, thinking about good things in life...

Back to Bolt

"What the hell is wrong with me!" Bolt yelled in anger.

"I can't believe I almost killed my friend!" Bolt yelled.

Bolt was now feeling a burning sensation all over his body, a needle pricking feeling along with the adrenaline rush feeling also. The burning feeling was killing him. It hurt so bad. And the feeling of needles poking his skin didnt help.

Bolt had his eyes shut, wincing in pain, as he walked over to Penny's stand up mirror. As he walked over to the mirror, he could smell something burning. A window curtain brushed against him and instantly started on fire. Bolt got to the mirror and slowly and painfully opened his eyes. What he saw scared the life out of him.

"Kate do you think there ok" Humphrey asked  
"I am sure Humphrey" Kate says

Then blu and jewel walk out

"Hey were are bolt and Maybelle" blu asked  
" Maybelle is outside and bolt is in penny's room" Kate says  
"Are they ok" jewel asked  
" there fine" Kate says back

Maybelle was okay, but Bolt wasn't.

What Bolt saw was a black dog shaped figure with cuts in it's body and fire spewing out of them and white fur all around it, and then he saw it's eyes.

Bolt didn't feel pain anymore, what he felt now was fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Bolt screamed.

He collapsed on the floor, covering his eyes with his paws trembling in horrific fear.

"What was that" blu asked  
"What was wait" jewel asked  
" I heard it to, come on " Kate says

They all walk towards penny's room

Kate knocks on the door  
"Hey bolt you ok" Kate asked

Maybelle heard Bolt's scream all the way from the barn.

She perked her ears up.

Something was wrong. She shot up, ran out of the barn, and ran to the house.

Maybelle runs In and hits the door knocking it open reviling bolt to all them

Bolt was still there with his paws over his eyes.

His body looked normal. His white fur still intact and no fire spewing cuts.

"Bolt? Are... Are you okay?" Maybelle asked as she cautiously walked to Bolt.

"Stay away from me. Please. Im a monster." Bolt said.

There was something different about him yet. His voice was deeper.

Blu and jewel back up bumping In to Kate's  
Front legs  
"Um bolt you don't sound ok" Kate says

"Just... Just leave the room. Please." Bolt said as he rest his paws beside his head, with his eyes still closed.

"Come on, Bolt... What happened?" Maybelle asked as she was only a couple feet away from him.

Bolt sensed how close Maybelle was. He opened his eyes and lashed out at her, buy only as a warning.

Maybelle took a couple steps back in fear, still looking at Bolt.

His eyes were still that deep dark red color.

"Please... I don't want to hurt you." Bolt begged with tears in his eyes.

Maybelle thought about it. She decided that it was best to just leave him alone.

Maybelle nodded her head, turned around with her head and tail hanging, and slowly walked to the door.

Blu also followed Maybelle he was just as scared of bolt as Maybelle was  
They all go in to the leaving room

"Bolt is really making me nervous" blu says

"Can we not talk about him, please?" Maybelle asked as she hopped up on the couch and rested her head on her paws.

Blu turns and sets in the floor facing the wall  
"Blu come on not you to" jewel says

.[blus flashback]

_"YOU ARE GOING TO DAMN FLY BLU" jerry yelled (blu's dad)  
"But daddy I can't" blu said back  
Than his dad kicked him out of the tree  
Blu fell and hit thr ground again  
All off his brothers sisters and his mom and dad were making fun of blu  
"Stupid blu, ok come on let's" jerry says  
And blu's parents abandoned blu _

[end flashback].

Blu is crying

" blu what's wrong " jewel asked  
" plz just go away" blu says leaning his heat against the wall also holding his bad wing

Maybelle is now sleeping on the couch.

Back to Bolt.

Bolt felt terrible for lashing out at Maybelle, but it was for the best. He couldn't risk himself hurting his mate or his friends.

After Maybelle and his friends left, he got up and shut the door. Then he walked over to Penny's bed, jumped up on it, circled around a couple times, then laid down.

Bolt closed his eyes and fell asleep, hoping this was all just a big nightmare.  
" plz tell me blu" jewel asked

"I SAID GO AWAY" blu yells then starts crying again

Jewel backs away and falls beak first in to the floor  
"jewel stop hurting your self" Kate says  
"YOU DONT KNOW HOW BAD MY LIFE HAS BEEN" jewel yells

"Jewel stop yelling you don't know my past" blu says

"YOU SHUT UP" jewel yells  
" NO YOUR THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO SHUT UP, IF ANY THING YOU HAVE RUAINED MY LIFE" blu yells getting mad  
"I DONT CARE ABOUT YOU PAST" jewel yells  
"YOU WOULD IF YOU HEARD IT" blu yell back  
"JUST SHUT YOUR BEAK " jewel says  
"WILL SORRY ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT I WAS ABANDON WHEN I WAS NOT EVEN A YEAR OLD, AND THE FACT I WAS ABUSED AND MADE FUN OF BY MY PARENTS AND BROTHERS AND SISTERS" blu yells  
" that's why your so stupid then" jewel says  
Blu just falls on the ground

Maybelle wakes up and growls in irritation. All this yelling was annoying her, so she got off the couch and and went outside and back to her hiding spot in the barn.

It all was silent  
"Come in don't be this way" Humphrey say  
" just shut up" jewel says

Then they all fall asleep

That evening

"DINNERS READY" penny says in side and goes out side and rings a little bell to get Maybelle  
Humphrey and Kate were eating there food  
Blu and jewel still mad at each other and not looking or talking at eAch other

Maybelle ignored the feud beside her and looked at her's and Bolt's food bowl. They were both full of food. Bolt hasn't even come down to eat yet, and it's been about ten minutes since Penny rang the dinner bell. Maybelle went up to her food bowl slowly and just looked at it. She turned her head to look down the hall to Penny's room, sighed, then looked back at her food.

"Im not hungry." Maybelle said.

But she was hungry, she just didn't want to eat now.

Maybelle turned around and walked past Kate and Humphrey, and out the front door, with a depressed look on her face.

"I will go see whats missing with her" kate says

"ok" Humphrey says back

"hey maybelle whats wrong" kate asked

Maybelle looked up at Kate with sad eyes.

"Somethings really wrong with Bolt. And I don't think I can help him, without him hurting me." Maybelle said, now looking away from Kate.

"um im not sure what to do ether I am worred about him to, but just hang in there and tell him your stell there for him" kate say

"How can I even do that without him lashing out at me?" Maybelle said as she gets tears in her eyes.

"I...I don't know but just hang in there maybe he will go back to normal in a little while" kate says

Maybelle nodded.

"I hope so." Maybelle said. "I hope he still loves me."

"he does and always will, now come in lets go back inside" kate says  
they walk back inside

"hey Humphrey are blu and jewel still mad at each other" kate asked  
"yea" Humphrey says back

Maybelle was thinking about her and Kate's conversation just before.

She needed to know If Bolt was okay and if he still loves her.

"Hey, im going to see Bolt. I have to." she said to Kate and Humphrey.

"Ok will make sure nothing happens" Kate says  
"Blu and Jewel come with us" Kate says

Maybelle walked up to Penny's bedroom door. She scratched her claws on it.

She didn't get a response.

Maybelle decided to just go in, so she put her front paws on the door, then pulled the door handle down with her right paw. The door opened slightly, so she nosed it open, and walked in. She could see Bolt's white fur shine in the moonlight, up on Penny's bed. He was sleeping.

Maybelle looked at the floor, wondering if she should wake Bolt up or not. If she did, he could him just freak out and tear her face off, or he would actually be calm enough for her to say that she loves him and wait for his response.

She thought about it. That is the risk she'll have to take. She wants to hear him say that he loves her and he's okay.

She hopped up on the bed and nudged Bolt to wake him.

He didn't wake.

"Bolt..." Maybelle said, and she nudged him again.

Nothing.

"Bolt..." Maybelle said, and she nudged him again.

Still nothing.

Bolt was straining his forehead. He was dreaming.

"Bolt, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I dont care abou what happened earlier today. Just please... Don't give up on me, Bolt. Please... I lo-" Maybelle was cut of mid sentence because Bolt was now gasping for air.

Bolts Dream

Even though he was sleeping, Bolt still felt terrible for what he did to Maybelle. Actually, he felt even worse than that. But he knew it was for her safety.

Bolt found himself wondering in a dark place. He didn't care where he was going. He felt too depressed to care. He came to a stream. He felt the need to drink, so he sniffed it. But the smell was foul and rotten.

Bolt gagged.

"What kind of water is this?" Bolt asked, disgusted.

He looked into the water. There was just enough light to see the light's reflection radiating off of it. But when Bolt went to look closer into the water, he nearly jumped out of his fur.

That same... "thing" was there in the water, looking strait at him, that he saw in Penny's mirror.

"AH!" Bolt yelled, and stumbled backwards.

"Deep breaths Bolt... Just take deep breaths... There wasn't anything there. It was just part of my imagination." Bolt thought to himself.

Bolt convinced himself to go back up to the calm flowing water, and look into it, JUST to make sure.

He slowly crept up to the side of the stream, and looked into the water.

He only saw his reflection.

Bolt closed his eyes and gave a sigh of relief.

"I was actually starting to think that I saw something." Bolt chuckled to himself.

But when Bolt opened his eyes and looked at the water, he saw it again.

"AH!" Bolt yelled again.

Bolt didn't have enough time to look away when he heard and saw the demon say "Did you miss me?" in low, demonic voice.

"Oh my god. No! It didn't just talk to me! It didn't!" Bolt started to talk to himself as he looked away.

But the demon kept talking.

"Oh, but I did, and you KNOW I did!" the demon chuckled.

"Shut up!" Bolt yelled.

But the demon only gave an evil chuckle.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Bolt yelled, now angry.

The demon chuckled again.

"Yes! That's it... Keep getting angry... It only makes me stronger..." the demon taunted.

"NO! SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Bolt yelled, still angry.

"Yes! And it was your fault that you almost killed the wolf's pups..." the demon taunted.

"No..." Bolt said.

"...And you almost killed your blue feathered friend..." it went on.

"No!" Bolt said getting angrier.

"...And remember that time that you lashed out at your own mate, like you wanted to kill her?" it asked.

"I didnt want to kill her! I warned her so I wouldn't hurt her." Bolt said.

"...So you admit it was you in control all those times. ...The truth comes out!" it yelled.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Bolt yelled and he ran over to the water and he swatted and hit the water, as if he were trying to get at the demon and fight it for real.

"You can't deny it!" it said.

This set Bolt off. His body erupted into flames. He was still alive, but he couldn't feel the fire spewing out of his own body.

The demon gave a loud, evil, demonic chuckle that would send shivers up and down your spine.

Bolt was still hitting the water, until he completely lost control of his body.

He stopped hitting the water and his paw came up and slashed his own face.

"AHH!" Bolt yelled in pain.

Blood was dripping from his cuts and dripped into his left eye, which caused him to go blind in that eye, only seeing red, smeary things.

"Aw... Now look what you made me do..." it laughed.

"STOP! Please stop!" Bolt begged.

"Why?" it asked.

"The question is, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" Bolt yelled.

"Look into the water..." it said.

"Why would I do that?" Bolt questioned.

"You'll see." it said.

The demon gave Bolt control of his body. He knew he should just run, but the stream was calling him, closer and closer. So Bolt came closer and closer. He came up to the stream and looked looked into it. He could see visions. Not the visions anyone would want to see. Bolt saw innocent animals being ripped apart, limb by limb. Bolt watched in horror. He couldn't look away. It was like he was froze in place.

But then something totally unexpected happened. The demon jumped out of the water and grabbed Bolt. It took Bolt in. Bolt wiggled as much as he could but couldn't get free. He was loosing air. His air bubbles were rising to the surface above him. Bolt tried to swat the demon but his paws went right through him. When his paws were in the demon, that was the coldest part of the water. It was freezing.

Bolt looked back up to the surface, as the distance between him and the surface grew greater.

"This is it... Im gonna die..." Bolt thought as he was losing consciousness.

He could hear an angelic voice calling to him now.

"Bolt... Bolt... Dont give up on me, Bolt... Please..." the angelic voice said.

That was the last thing Bolt heard, then his eyesight went black.

Bolt woke up, gasping for air.

Maybelle was there beside him, now with her paws on his shoulders.

"Oh my god, Bolt! Are-are you okay?" Maybelle asked, deeply concerned for him.

Bolt's eyes were wide when he saw Maybelle.

"MAYBELLE!" Bolt yelled, just so glad to see her.

He went and grabbed her and pulled her into a much needed, comforting hug.

Bolt was now crying from his experience, and Maybelle just laid there, letting Bolt's tears fall from his muzzle and into her neck fur.

"I love you so much. Dont EVER forget that!" Bolt said between sobs.

This made Maybelle cry. She now knows that he still loves her.

"I love you too, Bolt. More than anything in the world!" Maybelle said as she too cried.

"I knew bolt would come back" Kate says  
"Let's go keep our pups warm" Humphrey says  
They go in and lay down next to there pups

"Jewel could you take me up to the nest" blu asked  
"Uh NO" jewel says and flys

Blu turns and walks out the door and goes to the leaving room and sits on the couch

Bolt and Maybelle calmed down.

"Im sorry for what I did to you earlier today. I was just trying to protect you from... What ever "that thing" was." Bolt apologized.

"I forgive you. If you can tell me, what did this "thing" look like?" Maybelle asked.

Bolt thought for a bit.

"It looked like a... hairless, black skinned dog with fire coming from it's skin. And it's eyes... No way were they normal." Bolt said.

"No... This can't be happening to Bolt!" Maybelle thought.

"Bolt... I-I think I know what's wrong with you." Maybelle said.

Bolt released from their hug and rolled onto his stomach, not breaking eye contact with Maybelle.

"Tell me... Please..." Bolt begged.

Maybelle closed her eyes and swallowed that lump in her throat.

"You... You're possessed by the demon, Talongrith." Maybelle said.

**END OF CH 19**

**WOW THIS CHAPTER GOT CRAZY TELLUS WHAT YOU THINK **

**THIS MIGHT BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY**

**I WILL NAME THE PUPS NEXT CHAPTER**

**BOLTANDMAYBELLE, HUMPHREYKATELOVE SIGNING OUT FOR NOW**


	20. Chapter 20

ch 20

Bolt just stared an Maybelle in disbelief, with his mouth agape.

"Nuh uh..." Bolt said.

Maybelle sighed.

"Im afraid it's true." Maybelle said with a tear in her eye.

Bolt saw this and hugged her again, stroking her back.

"What am I going to do?" Bolt asked.

"I don't know." Maybelle said.

She sniffed and started crying quietly into Bolt's neck.

"Ssssshhhh... We'll find a way to figure this out and stop it. If there's a will, theres a way." Bolt said trying to comfort his sobbing mate.

"I dont want to loose you." Maybelle squeaked.

"You won't." Bolt said with a smile. "I promise..."

"Will you still love me in the morning?" Bolt asked, out of curiosity.

"Forever and ever, babe." Maybelle said as she snuggled closer to Bolt.

Bolt smiled at her reply.

Then they both fell asleep with smiles on there faces.

NEXT DAY

"Uh I guess I might a been a little hard in blu" jewel says

The two dog's eyes both fluttered open, with their noses touching. They both smiled.

Maybelle gave Bolt a quick kiss as she closed her eyes. Bolt repaid her with one also.

Maybelle giggled.

"Goodmorning." Maybelle said.

"Goodmorning to you too." Bolt said with a smile.

Maybelle's stomach growled.

Bolt chuckled.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Yup." Maybelle replied.

"Let's get something to eat." Bolt said.

Penny was still in bed, because she stayed up late lastnight. So they got off the bed carefully. Then they went into the kitchen to see that both of their bowls were still full.

They went up to their food and chowed down.

They are out eating when they here a painful moan from the living room  
They walk in and see blu and see two cut marks running from his side of his face to his waist with a small puddle of blood around blu  
"It was Nigel again" blu says very weak as jewel and Kate and Humphrey and a few of the pups come walking out

Bolt gasped when he saw some pups beside Kate and Humphrey. The pups don't need to see this.

"Maybelle, get those pups out of here. They can't see Blu like this." Bolt said.

Bolt was right. If they saw Blu like this, it might reflect, on if they get a scrape, they may freak out and think they are dieing.

Bolt ran over to Blu and put him on Bolt's back and got him to the tub, while Maybelle tried to stall them.

"So... Guys. How was your sleep?" Maybelle asked her wolf friends, trying to block their pups view.

"Owwww it hurts" blu moaned

"Um Maybelle what are you doing to our pups" Kate asked

"It'll be alright, Blu. Maybelle will be here in a little bit." Bolt said as he closed the curtain and ran out of the bathroom.

"What do you mean? Hehe..." Maybelle chuckled nervously, as she sat right in front of of the pups to make sure they couldn't see around her.

Bolt grabbed a red towel from the stack, in his mouth. He went over to the blood puddle and laid the towel on it and pit pressure on it.

"Bolt don't leave" blu says starting to faint

"Where's blu" Kate asked

Bolt got done cleaning up Blu's blood. He took the towel in his mouth and put it in the trash and found some cardboard to put on top of the towel so neither Penny or her mother could see it.

Now to wait.

"Uhh... Hey kids! Wanna play with Uncle Bolt? Your mommy and daddy and I need to have an adult talk." Maybelle asked.

"Ok" one of the pups barked  
(There are only about 10 out there)

"Where's blu" jewel asked

"He's right around that corner. He's waiting for you all!" Maybelle yipped.

"Yay! Let's get 'em!" the squealed.

When all the pups were out of sight, Maybelle finally told them what she was keeping from the pups.

"It's Blu. He was attacked last night." Maybelle said.

"Uncle Bolt! Uncle Bolt!" Bolt heard tiny voices calling for him.

Bolt looked in the direction to where the voices were coming from. Then he saw all these pups. Bolt's eyes went wide.

"Oh boy..." Bolt thought.

Before Bolt knew it, he was tackled by a bunch of pups.

"Dog pile!" they all yipped.

"Ahhh! You got me! Ahh!" Bolt laughed as he went along with it.

Bolt actually thought it wasn't that bad. It was actually pretty fun playing with all these pups. He couldnt wait to be a father someday.

maybelle takes them to the bathroom and they see blu  
"ooooohhh blu" jewel says setting a wing on his stomic  
blu was covering his face so they could not see the cuts on his face

"Blu? Can we see your face, please?" Maybelle asked.

"oww it hurts why do you need to see my face" blu asked really weak  
kate and Humphrey had never seen blu hurt this bad

Maybelle sighed.

"Why CAN'T we see your face?" Maybelle asked.

Using what energy he had he moves him against the corner ofthe tub  
"Stay away from me" blu says

Maybelle had, had enough.

"You know what Blu? If you don't want our help, then you can just sit here in pain. Im done trying." Maybelle said.

And she walked out the door.

They all left blu alone  
"Fine I hate all if you " blu says slamming the door to the bathroom  
Than got back in the tub and turn the water on

Bolt and the pups finally decided to calm down.

"Uncle Bolt?" one of the pups asked.

"Yeah?" Bolt replied.

"You're best uncle we've ever had." the pup finished.

That really meant a lot to Bolt. Now he knows that they like him.

"Thanks. You guys are the best nieces and nephews I've had." Bolt said as that one pup came up to him and laid beside him.

The pups were already by the time he said that, but they knew that Bolt loved them also.

Maybelle walked into the room that Bolt and the pups were in.

She saw Bolt and the pups sleeping together.

She smiled at the sight before her.

"He will make a great father one day." Maybelle thought.

Kate and Humphrey were following Maybelle  
All the pups started saying mommy, daddy

"Hi kids you have a good day with uncle bolt" Humphrey asked  
"Yea" they all cheered

"Fine if the are all going to act like that then they don't need me" blu says about to drown himself

Bolt smiled at the all the pups replies.

Maybelle on the other hand, felt like something wrong was about to happen. Something life changing.

Maybelle gets the keys to the bathroom and unlocks  
It to see blu falling in the water (remember he has a broken wing he can't swim)

"Why are you taking your life over such nonsense?!" Maybelle

"Just shut up please, ... No one likes me jewel hates me bolt and Humphrey hate me you and Kate hate me" blu says

"That's not true, Blu. I like you... And everyone else likes you. It's just... Everyone is stressed out because... Some weird things have been happening lately." Maybelle said.

What do you mean" blu asked

"Kate and Humphrey have pups to look after, and Bolt and I found out something life changing." Maybelle sighed.

"What about jewel" blu asked

"You two need to sit down and figure that out between yourselves." Maybelle said.

"I am just nervous I mean we had a fight" blu says

"I'll talk to her and ask her if she wants to talk to you." Maybelle said.

"Ok thank you"

"You're welcome." Maybelle smiled, and left the bathroom.

Maybelle walks in into ware jewel was

"Jewel? Can we talk for a sec?" Maybelle asked.

"What do you want" jewel asked in a mad tone

Maybelle noticed Jewel's angered tone and readied herself in case Jewel decides to blow up at her.

"Listen... About you and Blu..." Maybelle said but Jewel cut her off mid-sentence.

" no don't bring that up he has pissed me off to much today " jewel says

"But..." Maybelle said, but decided to give up on talking her into talking to Blu.

Maybelle sighed and walked away. But then she had an idea.

Blu and Jewel won't even go near each other, so what if... What if they were "somehow" put into an isolated area, where they only had themselves... Then they'll only be able to talk to each other?

Would that work? Only one way to find out...

Maybelle walked into the living room to see Bolt sleeping heavily, lying on his back, on the couch. Maybelle just smiled and decided to just let him sleep. So instead of having Bolt help her, she went to ask one of her wolf friends.

"Kate? Humphrey?" Maybelle asked as she came around the corner of the doorway.

"Yea what does you need" Humphrey asked

"I need one of you guys to help me with something." Maybelle said.

"And what would that be" Kate asked

"As you know, Blu and Jewel's relationship is going down hill fast. So we need to help them. I was thinking... If we should just get both of them into a small area so they can only talk to each other. Then they can hopefully make up and stop fighting." Maybelle explained.

"Very good but how and were" Kate asked

Maybelle blew raspberries from her lips in thought. She knew that doing this would be hard. But she couldn't think of a way to do it.

"Uh... I dont know. Any ideas?" Maybelle replied.

" the cage" humphreY says

"Oh yeah, the cage! Now how do we get them in there?" Maybelle asked.

Bolt woke up from having a nice dream about him and Maybelle. He rolled onto his belly, yawned and stretched as far as he could without hurting himself. He noticed voices in the room next to him and got up to go see what what happening in the next room.

"I don't know" Humphrey says

"What are you guys... Talking about?" Bolt asked as be gave out one last yawn.

"We're trying to think of a way to get our bird friends into the cage, so they can talk and make up." Maybelle answered.

"I see. You got any ideas?" Bolt asked.

"No. Not yet." Maybelle replied.

"Well... Does Blu or Jewel know about this yet?" Bolt asked.

"Uh... Yeah... Blu does... Sort of." Maybelle said.

"Well, we should have him here so we can get his opinion on any ideas. I mean, he knows Jewel better than any of us, right?" Bolt asked.

"Yea he does let's go get him" Kate says

A feeling hit Bolt.

'I gotta pee.' he thought.

"Uh, guys... Wait on that. I gotta take a leak first." Bolt blurted out and he padded out the front door.

"I gotta go too." Maybelle said, sand she followed him.  
" guess that leaves us" Kate says  
" I will do it" Humphrey says

They walk out to thr bathroom  
" hey blu can u come out here for a bit" Humphrey asked  
"I guess" blu says sadly

They walk out as Maybelle walked back in

"I gotta go too." Maybelle said and she followed him out.

"Oh good. Blu is here. Blu, can we set you up with Jewel?" Maybelle asked.

Bolt comes in.

."what do you mean

"The only way, that we can think of, is to trick Jewel into going into the cage, where you will be in the first place. But we don't know how to lure her into the cage. And since you know her the best, we wanted to know if you had any ideas how to get her in there with you." Maybelle explained.

"Do you think she will buy it?" Bolt asked as be sat beside Maybelle.

"Will she cares a lot so let's try it" blu says

"Alright. Let's do it." Bolt replied.

And everyone nodded.

Maybelle carefully helped Blu up into his cage, then walked away.

Blu jumps in the cage and trips on accadent and falls on his wing  
"Ahhhhh crap it hurts" blu yells  
Jewel comes walking fast out here  
She jumps in the cage

"Are you ok" jewel asked

Kate and Humphrey are in the other room, straining their ears to listen to the birds.

Bolt and Maybelle are just around the corner listening to the birds' conversation also.

"Yea just fell pain every ware" blu says  
"Do you need help" jewel asked  
"No I'm fine" blu says

Bolt sneaks up to the cage quietly and turns the lock on the door of the cage.

'Hope this works, you guys.' Bolt said, and he sneaked back around the corner to where be was with Maybelle, without being seen.

"So jewel do you still love me" blu asked  
"Of corse" jewel says  
"And you want know something" jewel says  
"What" blu asked  
"I think I'm pregent" jewel says  
As they cuddled and went to sleep but blu never sleeped he was thinking and having nightmares of his past

NEXT DAY

Maybelle woke up first with a smile on her face. She deemed of something that made her happy, but couldn't remember what it was about. She shrugged it off, stood up and stretched beside a sleeping Bolt.

She went to go get a much needed drink of water, but stopped when she saw the birds' cage. She wondered if they were sleeping. She decided to wait and got a drink of water.

Everyone else was jolted awake when the TV was turned on, with it's volume high.

"Sorry!" Rhino apologized as be turned it down.

"Ugh... Is it Saturday already?" Bolt asked to no particular person.

Bolt was about to roll over onto his left side, but he felt something pressed against his back, something small, so he stopped. He got up, stretched and looked down. There, was one of Kate's and Humphrey's pups, curled up in a ball sleeping. But not for long until it's eyes fluttered open. Bolt didn't know what it was doing there. He slept the whole night. The pup gave a tiny yawn and then looked up at Bolt.

"Hi Uncle Bolt." it said in a little girls voice.

"Hi there. Whatcha doing over here?" Bolt asked softly.

"I got kicked out of our bed, so I came over here to you guys." the pup answered.

Maybelle came in and the pup saw her.

"Hi Aunt Maybelle." the pup greeted while she wagged her little tail.

"Well hi." Maybelle smiled. "Where's your mommy and daddy?"

Kate and Humphrey come into the room.

"Hey why did you wonder off" Kate asked the pup  
"The other pup kicked me out" the pup says

( I will get names shortly)

"She said that she decided to come over to us in the night when she got booted. She's okay though." Bolt explained.

"Oh ok" Kate said  
"Is blu and jewel sleeping" Humphrey asked

"I doubt it. The TV was blaring and it woke me up." Bolt said.

"I said Im sorry!" Rhino squeaked.

"It's alright Rhino." Bolt assured.

"Should we check on them?" Maybelle suggested.

"Uh TURN THAT SHIT OFF" jewel yells  
Blu jumps not knowing that would happen

(Penny was off from school today and got mittens from the vet yesterday)

"What was that" mittens asked

"They're awake." they all said in unison.

"The TV." Bolt answered.

"Mom, I still don't know where my curtain is. When I came back from school yesterday, it was gone." Penny explained as she and her mother went out the door to go to the mall.

"I don't know what to tell ya." her mother said, and she shut the door.

" why is the cage door locked" jewel asked  
"I don't know" blu says

Bolt heard the birds talking and decided to go over to them.  
"Hello, my feathered friends." Bolt greeted with a smile as he walked in to the room.

" hey can you let us out" jewel asked

Bolt thought about it.

"Hmmm... Are you two done fighting?" Bolt asked.

Jewel looks at blu  
"Ya we are done fighting " jewel says

"And you two made up?" Bolt pushed.

"Yea can you just let us out" jewel says

"Yeah." Bolt sighed, and he unlocked the cage.

"thanks" jewel says  
And she hops out of the cage and blu followed her

"No problem." Bolt said and he went back to where Maybelle was.

I am on  
"Looks like your wing has healed some" jewel says  
"Yea I can move it now" blu says back

"Good. So what do you want to do today, you guys?" Bolt asked

"Don't know I did not sleep well last night, ware is every one at" blu says

"Do you know wear every one is at" jewel asked

During the next month it was laid back  
Jewel layed her eggs  
There was no fighting between anyone  
The pups are the 1/4 the size of Humphrey and Kate

Things have also gone pretty well for Bolt,  
Maybelle, Rhino, and Mittens.

Nobody has made Bolt lose his temper, nobody  
has had any injuries for Maybelle to fix, Rhino is  
still addicted to the TV, and Mittens is now  
carrying Troy's (Mittens' mate) kittens.

Ocella (One of Kate and Humphrey's pups, that  
woke up next to Bolt earlier in the story) has really  
grown to like Bolt and Maybelle. She spends most  
of the time within her days with them. And Bolt and Maybelle also  
have grown to like Ocella. It's like they have a special connection with one another. It just feels right to them.

1 month later

"This gets boring over time just setting around" jewel says  
" I wish we could see our friends in rio" blu says  
"What about Facebook" jewel says  
( yea I know)  
"You have Facebook" Kate asked  
"Yea"

"What's a "facebook"?" Bolt and Maybelle ask in unison.

Do you have a computer" blu asked

"Yeah. Over here." Bolt said and everyone followed him to a desk with a closed laptop on it.

"Here it is." Bolt said, and he opened it.

The laptop lit up and showed the Windows symbol (I DON'T OWN WINDOWS).

Then it showed the log in bars.

Blu clicks in the computer turns on and goes to Facebook and makes bolt and Maybelle a account  
"What is one of your friends name" jewel asked

"Friends? Uh... Roscoe... And there's Sam." Bolt replied.

Blu puts it in there and it finds both of them and sends friend request to them  
You can talk to your friends when ever you want to keep in touch  
10/07

"Oh. Now... I remember when Penny used to tap on those buttons back when we were on the show... So, is that how you communicate with others through this... This "Internet" thing?" Bolt asked.

" yes" Kate says

"Okay... so how do you do this? How do you sent people words?" Maybelle asked.

"Like this"blu said  
Showing them how to use Facebook for the next hour

1hour later

"Ugh. I gotta stop. My brain and eyes hurt." Bolt interrupts.

"Ok I am going back were jewel is" blu says

Kate and Humphrey are outside

END OF CHAPTER


	21. Chapter 21

CH 21

NAMES OF KATE AND HUMPHREY PUPS

MALE: Runt, stinky, Humphrey jr, Cole,Cody,Ray,Ed,Dustin,Ryan Troy, Bruce, Phil, Jacob, Blake, Owen

female: Claudette, Ashley,Silver,Jane,Jessica,Angelica,Angela,Amber,B rook, saily,ocella,Mary, joy,Grace and Destiny

RUNT, STINKY, CLAUDETTE ARE FROM ALPHA AND OMEGA 2 **I DO NOT OWN THIS THREE**

**THANKS TO ANYONE WHO HAS HELPED WITH NAMES**

"Kate wake up kate" Humphrey says  
"What's wrong sweety" Kate asked  
"Do you smell something burning" Humphrey asked  
"Yea" Kate said  
"Ah crap" both said in unison

" WAKE UP THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE" Humphrey yells  
They all got up  
They all started to run outside when after Kate, Maybelle and jewel her female chicks and all the female pups got out side  
"Run" Humphrey yells  
They all take off running, then something hit Kate knocking her out but her pups jewel and Maybelle kept running and never saw her

"We got to get out of here" bolt says  
"Look a window" blu says  
Humphrey runs and breaks the window the all get out Humphrey has 15 of the males and they all run  
"WAIT!" Bolt shouts.

Humphrey and bolt and blu run north well jewel and Maybelle and pups run south

1 hour later

"You ok Humphrey" blu ask  
"Yea I'm fine" Humphrey says  
"Daddy were are we going" runt asked  
"I don't know " Humphrey says back to his pups

"I hope everyone made it out okay." Bolt said.

"Me to" Humphrey says

It is now late afternoon

"Man it is starting to get cold" blu says  
"Yea it is getting a little cold" Humphrey says

Bolt looks around and sees a hedge, a wind breaker.

"Everyone, over to that hedge. It'll keep the wind off us." Bolt instructed

"Let's stay there for tonight" Humphrey days  
Humphrey lays down with his back against it the pups cuddled up next to Humphrey, blu put his wing around his 2 male chicks

NEXT DAY  
It was snowing the were trapped in by the snow there was at least a foot if snow on the ground and it was still snow ing but the spot they were in there was no snow in the ground cuz the hedge blocked it.

"Crap again not what me needed looks like will be staying her today" Humphrey says  
"You could say that" blu says

"Daddy it's cold" stinky complains  
"I know come here" Humphrey says all the pups get next to humphrey to warm up

"Where is bolt" blu asked  
"I don't knoooow, CRAP AGAIN" Humphrey says  
"He is always hiding from you when you sleep it's like he is scared of you" blu says  
"He has the right to I have snapped at him before" Humphrey says

"Guys im right here." Bolt said.

Everyone looks around them they couldn't see him.

"Hello... Right here." Bolt said as he got up and walked towards everyone.

Nobody saw him because his white fur blended in so well with the snow.

"All I can see is your noise and what is left of the bolt sign on your side " Humphrey says

"I used to watch your tv shows they were awesome" blu says

Bolt smiled.

"Thanks." he said.

"And by the way, Im not scared of you." Bolt said firmly.

"Some day will fight" Humphrey says  
"Are you ever going to get that bolt re painted" blu asked

When Bolt heard Humphrey's comment, he flattened his ears and looked away.

"I hope we don't fight. I don't want to take you away from your mate and pups." Bolt said.

"Haha I could beat you ez, yea and are you going to ever get that bolt reput on you" Humphrey asked

"Dont get me started Humphrey. Please. Im warning you. And no. Im done with the show. Im never going back to that place again." Bolt said.

"You would not hurt me in front of my pups" Humphrey says starting to get up

"Oh this is going to get bad" blu said to him self

"Humphrey please. I don't want to hurt you at all. You have to understand. There's... Something inside me. And it wants to kill." Bolt said, now trying to control his anger.

Humphrey shakes his head and remembers what he is talking about  
"I know I have a side you have never sene eather, Kate knows I have this other side when we were fighting a while back when Kate was pregent if I would had snapped u would be dead" Humphrey says

"Oh, so I would be the one dead, eh? Yeah, right." Bolt said, his anger starting to take control.

"Um bolt calm down, he wasn't trying to make mad he was just explaning his side" blu says nurvously

"Daddy what's happing to uncle bolt" one of the pups say  
" run" Humphrey yells  
But bolt grabs runt

"You make ONE MOVE, everyone ove these youngions dies. Got it?" Bolt said.

Bolt has now lost control of himself. Talongrith is now in control.

Bolt is now shown with his razor sharp claws held th the pups belly. Bolt's eyes are now changed and his fur is starting to fall out.

"Kids stay back" Humphrey says"  
Humphrey takes a step towerd bolt and runs in to him pining him down letting runt free  
Bolt uses his back leg to put a cut down humphreys chest

Humphrey throws bolt in to the hedge going into it and going out the other side

Humphrey goes and lays down in front of his pups wAtching ware he got bolt into the hedge  
Nothing

"Are you ok daddy" runt asked  
"Yea" Humphrey says  
Grabing ware the cut was  
"Humphrey you idiot" blu says  
" I only did that to protect my pups" Humphrey says

Bolt still has not came back out

What Blu and Humphrey didn't know was that there was a 30 foot drop off behind that hedge.

When Bolt was thrown into the hedge, he rolled right off of the ground and off the edge.

**END OF CHAPTER **

**WOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT KEEP READING **

**I NEED SOME REVIEWS THIS STORY IS GOING TO GET BETTER AND BETTER I AM LOOKING FOR IDEAS.**

**HUMPHREYKATELOVE, BOLT AND MAYBELLE ARE SIGNING OUT FOR NOW**


	22. Chapter 22

CH 22

The girls ran and ran. Jewel lead the way, and Maybelle made sure no pup fell behind. Then they stopped to rest.

"Everyone here?" Maybelle announced.

"Yea oh crap ware is kate" jewel says  
"Witch way did we come from" jewel asked  
All the kids point in random ways  
Maybelle did not know

"Let's hope she found the boys." Maybelle said.

"Yea let's rest here for a while" jewel say  
And lays down tired and falls asleep

Maybelle is dreaming of falling off a cliff. She doesn't know why. She fell and fell. Before she knew it, she saw the bottom. And it came fast. The bottom was a snow covered rock. She got closer and closer. Then BAM! All the saw was black.

"AAAAHHHH!" Maybelle screamed and she opened her eyes.

They were asleep for about 5 hours

."are you ok". Jewel asked

Maybelle didn't answer. She just cried under her paws.

Jewel walks over to Maybelle  
"Are you ok " jewel ask

"I... I... Im f-fine." Maybelle said between sobs.

"Ok will I am going back to sleep" jewel says

NEXT DAY

"So how long have you been with bolt" jewel asked

"About a year and three quarters." Maybelle answered.

"You act like you have known each other for a Long time" jewel says

"It feels like a long time." Maybelle said and smiled.

"How long have you and Blu been together?" Maybelle asked.

"About 2 years but we meet 3 years ago" jewel says

"I see. For us it was like love at first sight." Maybelle said and smiled again.

"Blu said it was live at first site to, after a realized his personality I fell in love to" jewel says

"I see. What are your chicks' names?" Maybelle asked.

"This is Carla and Bia and blu hopefully has Tiago" jewel says

*** those are the names of the chicks in rio 2 **I DO NOT OWN THEM******

"Cute names." Maybelle complemented.

"Thanks" jewel says

" jewel we're are my parents " Claudette asked

Maybelle said nothing. She just looked at Claudette, hoping that Jewel doesn't say something to make her and the rest of the pups sad

Maybelle said nothing. She just looked at Claudette, hoping that Jewel doesn't say something to make her and the rest of the pups sad.

"Uh...we don't know but we are going to find them" jewel says

"Oh " the pup said holding its head down and tail down

She just walks back over to the rest of the pups and lays down

BACK TO HUMPHREY , BLU AND BOLT

The pain was hurting Humphrey walks over and falls on the snow holding his cut

"Stay right here I will be back" blu says

Blu walk to the the hedge and walks into it and sees the drop off and sees bolt laying on the ground trying to get up  
"Are you ok" blu called down to bolt

Bolt tries to get up, but the pain was so excruciating, that he passed out.  
10/08

Blu turns around and goes to Humphrey  
"You need to see this" blu says  
Humphrey gets up and looks down the hedge  
Humphrey walks down the small path to the bottem and picks bolt up and takes him back to the top

Humphrey sets bolt down and walks to his pups  
"Dont talk or go near bolt" Humphrey says to his pups  
Then falls back in the snow in pain

NEXT DAY

"Ohhhhhhh" Humphrey moans in pain  
Humphrey Starts to pull snow over his cut  
"Humphrey are you ok" blu asked  
"Yea ... Don't come over here" Humphrey says

Bolt starts to come to.

"Oh my god MY LEG!" Bolt yells in pain.

"Bolt are you ok" blu asked

Bolt looked at his rear left leg. It was twisted and bent backwards. He could also see where the bone had broke. It broke just a few inches above his paw.

"My leg. It's broke." Bolt said in pain through his teeth.

Even though the snow was very cold, he could still feel the stinging and burning pain all over his body. But his leg was the worst.

"Um what do I do" blu says  
The pups are like  
"Why is his leg like that" runt asked  
"Cuz it is broken" stinky says to runt

"Kids, look away." Bolt demanded.

He didn't want the pups to see his broken leg. It could scare the rest of them and make them sick.

Bolt got up and slowly hobbled away on three legs.

"Blu. Follow me. Please." Bolt said.

"Ok" blu says. After they were Humphrey could not here them  
Blu followed Bolt about a hundred yards away from Humphrey and his pups. While following Bolt, Blu was looking at Bolt's broken leg and watched how it dangled from side to side after each step he took. This made Blu feel sick.

"This is far enough." Bolt said as he turned around to face Blu.

Blu didn't look so good.

"What do you need to talk about" blu asked trying not to think of his leg

"Daddy are you ok" runt asked  
"Yea" Humphrey says then looking at the snow he pulled over his cut is now red from the cut

"All I remember last was Humphrey and I arguing about something. And after that it's all hazy. What happened?" Bolt asked as he carefully sat down as to not cause even more pain to his leg.

Tiago runs in  
"Daddy humphreys acting strange" tiago says

They run to Humphrey and see the cut bleeding

Humphrey sees bolt and slaps him across the face and yells  
"Stay away from me" he says in pain

"Daddy what's wrong" runt asked  
"My body hurts" Humphrey says in pain

Bolt has had enough of this. He went up to Humphrey and knocked him down. He pinned Humphrey down by pushing down on his neck and shoulder. Humphrey tried to get out from under Bolt's weight and strength, but right now, with his pain inflicted chest, Humphrey had to no avail.

"Now you listen, and listen good. You are the reason for me scratching you. You ALWAYS start these fights! You know that I have a MAJOR problem. So do us all a favor. Stop p•i•s•s•ing me off and we will all get along. Got it?" Bolt said, on the verge of exploding again.

"T...tell..Kate ... I ... Loved ...her" Humphrey says  
"Daddy don't die plz don't die" runt and all the other pups were saying

"Sorry ru...runt"

Humphrey falls flat limp

Bolt noticed that Humphrey wasn't tense anymore, so he stepped off of him.

"Very funny Humphrey. Get up." Bolt ordered, but now calming down.

"Um he's dead I think" blu says  
All the pups starting to cry

"Oh no he's not! He's an omega. They always fool around like this." Bolt said and he scooped up snow in his paw and rubbed it all over Humphrey's face.

"BOLT STOP CANT YOU SEE THAT MY DAD IS DEAD" runt yells(

(He is the 2 omega out of 30 pups)

"He's not dead. He just fainted because I cut off his airways." Bolt said.

Bolt also put his ear to Humphrey's chest. He could feel Humphrey breathe and hear his pounding heart. (proven fact: if you hold your breath long enough, you will only faint. After you faint you will breathe again involuntarily.)

Bolt picked his head off of the wolf's chest confidently.

"He's alive. Don't worry." Bolt said.

The pups didn't care they wanted their dad  
"When will he wake up" stinky asked

"Sometime soon." Bolt said.

The pain in Bolt's leg was still excruciating, but the pain in the rest of his body seemed to have faded away. But his ribs still felt sore.

"Oh Humphrey, I hope Kate's ok" blu says  
"If Humphrey is up tomarro we are leaveing and heading back, i don't care if your leg hurts, Humphrey will be in pain to that's what you two get for constantly getting mad at each other" blu says

"Yea what blu says" the pups say

"Just lay on and around him to keep him warm and to keep you guys warm." Bolt said.

"That's okay. I want to go back anyways. I want to know if everyone else is okay." Bolt said.

"Night blu" the pups say

"Night kids" blu says

Blu puts tiago in there nest he built  
"Night dad" tiago says  
"Night son" blu says

"Night bolt, yea I want to know to" blu says

"Night pups" bolt says

No aweswer

**END OF CHAPTER**

**TELL US WHAT YOU THINK WE LOVE HEARING WHAT YALL THINK**


	23. Chapter 23

CH 23

BACK TO THE FEMALES

About twenty minutes after Claudette went over to the rest of the pups, everyone fell asleep. Except for Maybelle.

She knew something was wrong. Something wasn't right. What was her all about? What did it mean? Was it a sign? There were so many questions and it overwhelmed her. She got up to go for a walk. But when she did get up, she found Ocella, walking towards Maybelle.

"Aunt Maybelle?" Ocella asked nervously.

"Yeah? What is it, sweetie?" Maybelle asked in an almost motherly voice.

"I had a nightmare. C-Can I sleep with you?" Ocella asked with starry eyes.

"Of course." Maybelle said with a smile and she laid back down.

Ocella went up to Maybelle and curled up in a ball against Maybelle's lower chest.

"Goodnight Ocella." Maybelle whispered.

"Goodnight Mo-... Aunt Maybelle." Ocella said as she corrected her speech.

And with one big breath, Ocella was out like a light. But Maybelle was shocked at what Ocella almost said.

"She almost called me mom." Maybelle thought.

This made Maybelle smile. She curled up around Ocella and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

NEXT MORNING

The pups were teaching the chicks how to play a game

"Good morning pups and chicks" jewel says  
" morning" they said at different times

Maybelle had just woken up. She felt around for Ocella with her paw but couldn't find her. She shot her head up at the sound of a playful squeal that was Ocella's. She saw Ocella playing with her other sisters and she smiled. Maybelle got up and stretched. She then walked over to Jewel and sat beside her.

"Good morning Jewel." Maybelle said with a smile on her muzzle.

"Good morning Maybelle, we need to head back"  
"Yea but which way" Maybelle asked  
Jewel flys up and looks at the sun

"That way" jewel points  
"Ok if you says so" Maybelle

"Ok every one we are going to start looking for your parents we are going to travel that way" jewel says to all the kids who stop playing and listen to jewel

Girls, are you ready to go?" Maybelle asked the pups and chicks.

"Yea" they all say  
"Ok. Let's go" jewel says

And with that, everyone, big and small, walked in the same direction that whey came from.

THIS IS WHEN PENNY AND HER MOTHER COME BACK TO THEIR NOW CHARRED, OLD HOME.

Penny and her mother came down the road in her Impala and phloem in the driveway. When they saw what their home was now, they were shocked.

There was nothing left of their house. Nothing but some charred up boards and ashes.

Penny got out of the car and ran to a fireman, that was trying to figure out what had caused the fire.

"Excuse me! Did you find my dogs and birds? Please tell me you found them!" Penny pleaded.

"Im sorry. We sent out men and called for them. They looked everywhere. Most likely... They didn't make it out of the fire... Im sorry." the fireman said and he placed his hand in her shoulder.

Penny put her hands over her mouth and cried uncontrollably. She was about to collapse in grief and tears when her mother caught her from behind and pulled her into a hug. Penny embraced her mother and cried into her mother's chest. Her mother was also had tears in her eyes, but was trying to hold them in to be strong for her daughter.

Penny let out wails of sorrow and grief as her mother softly cooed to her to calm her down.

"Ssshhhhh..." she said repeatedly.

"I-I don-don't wanna be here anymore-re-re." Penny said with her sobs and sniffling.

"Let's go. We can find another place to live." Penny's mother assured her.

They both walked over to the car in each other's embrace until they had to split up to get into the car. Penny's mother started the car, slowly backed out of the driveway, and slowly drove off, away from their old home.

THIS IS JUST A LITTLE AFTER KATE WAS KNOCKED OUT AFTER SHE ESCAPED THE FIRE.

"Charlie, it feels like we've been traveling forever!" Sasha complained.

"Oh come on, Sasha. It's only been about 2 days." Charlie said.

"Yeah. 2 days too long." Sash joked.

(Just so everyone knows, I, BoltandMaybelle247, and my co-writer, humphreykatelove, DO NOT OWN Charlie and Sasha. I do not remember who owns them, but we DO NOT. Charlie and Sasha are characters of All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.)

Charlie picked up a scent.

"You smell that?" Charlie asked.

Sasha smelled the air.

"Yeah. I do. It smells like something burning." Sasha replied.

"Sh. I hear something." Charlie shushed Sasha.

Sasha listened too. They both heard pounding like paws. Lots of paws!

"Stay still and stay hidden." Charlie said and Sasha did as she was told.

They could see a blue feathered bird, one white dog, one wolf, and a lot of pups run through the trees, passed them. Charlie and Sasha didn't move until the runners were out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Charlie said.

The two dogs came out of the trees to see a house on fire! Seeing this gave Charlie the chills. It also made him remember about Ann-Marie.

"What's that?" Sasha asked.

This snapped Charlie back to reality.

"What's what?" he asked.

"That." Sasha pointed to something fuzzy just outside if he house. It looked like... Like a tail!

"Is that a tail?" Charlie asked and he went to see what is really was.

"Oh no!" Charlie said.

"What?" Sasha said, then she saw it.

Lying before them wasn't just a tail. No, it was the while thing. A wolf.

"A... A wolf?" Sasha asked.

"Is she alive?" Sasha added.

"Im not sure, one way to find out." Charlie said then he got the wolf onto his back.

"What are you doing?" Sasha questioned.

"Im not gonna let her just lay here and possibly catch on fire." he answered.

Charlie ran back to the bushes and laid the she-wolf down softly.

"Annabelle. Need your help here." Charlie said as he looked up to the sky.

The stars turned into the form of a slim looking dog.

"Yes, Charles? What is it?" Annabelle asked.

"Have you seen a golden furred wolf with a white underbelly come through the gates of heaven today?" Charlie asked.

"Excuse me for answering a question, with a question... But... A wolf?" Annabelle asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Annabelle, a wolf." Charlie said

"I swear to god she is so blonde sometimes." Charlie whispered to Sasha.

Just then a bolt of lightning struck right beside Charlie, startling him.

"I heard that!" Annabelle said in a rather irritated tone.

"Okay. Okay. Easy! So did you see one?" Charlie asked.

"No. Here, we dont get wolves. We only get dogs. Wolves are on the other side of heaven. I will have to contact the other side and ask them." Annabelle answered.

"Okay. Can you do that please?" Charlie asked nicely.

"Yes I can. Hold on just a second." Annabelle said and she disappeared, the stars going back to their original places.

"Now we just have to wait." Charlie said.

Sasha grew bored so she decided to inspect this wolf. First she checked her teeth. They were bigger than Charlie's! And he has a big set of teeth. Then she just looked at her fur. Her fur was really soft.

"You find her interesting?" Charlie asked.

"Kinda. She's really pretty." Sasha said.

"But not as pretty as you." Charlie complimented.

Sasha just smiled and walked over to Charlie and gave him a lick on the cheek, just as the stars started to reform.

"They said they didn't find anything." Annabelle responded.

"She must be alive." Charlie said.

"Thanks Annabelle." Sasha said.

"Anytime! Bye!" Annabelle said, and she disappeared again.

"So what do we do with her?" Sasha asked.

"Wait for her to wake up, I guess." He replied.

"How long will that take?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know." Charlie said.

"Well Im going to sleep." Sasha said and she laid down where she was, beside Charlie.

"I'll join you." Charlie said.

A little while after, they fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING

Charlie was sleeping until he heard humans. A lot of humans.

"Sasha. Sasha. Wake up." Charlie said, nudging her a little.

"Wha... What is it?" she asked as she yawned.

"We need to hide. There are humans coming." Charlie said quickly.

"Well what do we do with her?" Sasha said, gesturing to the unconscious wolf.

"Uh... Here. Put her in there." he said, motioning to the thick bushes behind them.

"Come on, Charlie. We can do better than that." Sasha replied.

"We don't really have much of another choice, do we?" Charlie asked.

He was right. There wasn't another hiding spot around to fit both of them and a limp body together into.

Charlie scooped the wolf onto his back and went over to the bushes and dropped the wolf in then dived in next to it, Sasha did the same.

About two hours later, when the voices were gone, they finally came out.

"Man, that sucked." Sasha said as she stretched.

"Yeah, it did." Charlie said as be got the wolf out of the bushes.

"Im hungry. Wanna come with me to find something to eat?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah. Im starving." Charlie replied, but he looked back at the wolf.

"She will be fine. Come on. My stomach is growling." Sasha giggled and walked off.

Charlie caught up to her and went with her

BACK TO THE MALES

Humphrey wakes up hearing his pups playing around  
He gets up to see blu and tiago and bolt talking  
He walks over to them on three legs holding his wound  
"Good morning" Humphrey says

"Oh good, you're up. Listen, I want to apologize for what happened the other night." Bolt said.

"Yea I lost my control to your not the only one like that, I have a aggressive side to" Humphrey says

I know. But the thing is... When I get angry... It... It isn't me. What Maybelle told me that night when I almost attacked Blu in the bathroom was... She told me that Im possessed by this deman called Talongrith." Bolt explained with his head hanging.

"Yea we can talk more when we go" blu says  
"Go where" Humphrey  
"We are leaving to go back to the house" blu says  
"But I'm still hurt" Humphrey says  
"So is bolt and you both have to go you both are hurt from fighting this is what you get" blu says  
"Ok I see, come on pups going back to the house" Humphrey says  
They all follow Humphrey and bolt and blu just randomly talking for 2 hours

2 HOURS LATER

"What's that?" Bolt said as he hobbled towards the bushes behind, what used to be, the house.

Humphrey runs and brushes the ashes off if her  
"Kate...no" Humphrey says  
He rolled over in font of Kate looking at her

Bolt's eyes widened when be saw Kate just lying there.

"What... What happened? Check for injuries." Bolt said.

Bolt was about to sit from his long and painful walk. But his leg was too swollen. It looked like someone had pumped air into his leg so it looked twice it's normal size.

He tried to find a comfortable position to sit or lay, but had no avail. So he just stood.

Bolt moved towed Kate

Humphrey growls loudly

This surprised Bolt.

"Okay, okay. Personal space. Sorry." Bolt said and backed away.

Bolt knew that Humphrey wasn't really mad at him. He was just trying to protect Kate. So Bolt didn't get mad one bit.

The pups run up  
"Daddy is mom dead" runt asked  
"Yes" Humphrey says really week

Humphrey starts to cry and lays right next to the limp body of Kate

Few hours later it is starting to get dark

CHARLIE AND SASHA

"Gosh Charlie, that sirloin steak was awesome!" Sasha said.

"It was good. Wasn't it." Charlie replied.

Sasha nodded.

Charlie stopped walking.

"What's up?" Sasha asked.

"Don't you here that?" Charlie asked.

Sasha listened closely. She heard it too. Both dogs heard faint sobbing in the distance.

"Maybe she's awake." Sasha guessed.

"Maybe. Let's see." Charlie said and they walked in the direction to where the sobbing was coming from.

The sobbing got louder and louder, until they found who was crying. It was another wolf, and there were also pups crying. The white dog was tearing up a bit but didn't let any fall, with his head down, looking at the ground. There were too birds tearing up too.

"Hello?" Sasha blurted out.

Humphrey growls and stands above Kate in attacking postition  
"Who are you and what do you want" Humphrey says

Bolt was also ready to attack.

But then he saw the two dogs.

"Hold on Humphrey! They are my friends." Bolt yelled.

The Charlie and Sasha walked to Bolt. But they couldn't help not looking at Bolt's swollen balloon for a leg.

"Bolt? What happened?" Charlie asked.

"I kind of got in a scrap." Bolt said.

"But be careful around Humphrey. He has had it very rough lately." Bolt said.

Humphrey fell asleep with Kate in his arms with the pups around him

"What are you guys doing here? I haven't seen you guys in a long time." Bolt asked.

Charlie and Sasha now looked sad.

"David, our person, got a baby brother. And it turns out that the baby brother is allergic to dogs. So... We got the boot, and they moved, leaving us behind." Charlie said.

"Oh. I-Im sorry." Bolt said.

"It's okay. We're traveling now." Sasha said.

Bolt smiled.

"Well, you can live with us!" Bolt said

"Really?" Charlie said.

"Of course." Bolt said.

"Well, thanks Bolt. This really means a lot to us." Charlie said and smiled.

"No problem. Im going to sleep. Im going to take a nap." Bolt said.

Then Bolt fell asleep.

"You want to sleep?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. I think we've walked long enough today." Sasha replied.

They both laid down next to each other and fell asleep.

Next day

"Good MORRNING Humphrey" blu says  
Humphrey is awake but not talking  
"You ok" blu asked  
"DO YOU THINK I AM OK" Humphrey yells  
"MY MATE IS DEAD YOU THINK AM OK" Humphrey yells again

The three dogs wake up to yelling.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked irritated.

"SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS" Humphrey yells

"Jeez. You don't need to-" Charlie said.

"Don't say it!" Bolt yelled.

"...be so grumpy." Charlie finished.

"You said it." Bolt said.

Humphreys eyes were red in anger an started to charge at Charlie

Bolt saw Humphrey charge and jumped in front of Charlie, which made Humphrey stop.

"Humphrey. He didn't mean it. Tell him you didn't mean it." Bolt demanded to Charlie in a serious tone.

"I didn't mean it! Honest!" Charlie said.

Humphrey heard a moan from where Kate was and see she was waking up  
Humphreys eyes went to normal ice blue again  
"Kate are you ok" Humphrey asked  
"Yea just waking up where are we" Kate asked  
"Next to the house that caught on fire" Humphrey says

They both hug

"Is it getting hot over here?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah. I can feel it too." Charlie said.

Charlie took his paw and moved it towards Bolt. He touched Bolt's fur and it felt like a sidewalk on a hot summer day.

Bolt noticed his touch.

"Don't touch me." Bolt said.

"Okay." Charlie said.

"I... I have to tell you guys something." Bolt said as he turned to his dog friends.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"This is going to be hard to believe... Im possessed by the demon Talongrith. Whenever I get mad, the demon takes over. And when that happens, I can't remember anything that happens after that point. I need you two to do Somethings when that happens." Bolt explained.

"What is it?" Sasha asked.

"Whenever the demon takes over, and you'll be able to tell, take my whoever are my friends, and get out if there. That includes Humphrey." Bolt finished.

"You have our word." Charlie said.

"Thanks." Bolt said and smiled.

"BOLT!" Maybelle yipped happily, and ran to him.

Maybelle tackled him and they rolled to a stop. When Bolt was tackled, he let out a big yelp. And when they stopped, he was whimpering in pain.

"What's wrong?" Maybelle asked.

"EEERR!... My leg!" Bolt whimpered.

"Oh my god! How did that happen?!" Maybelle asked in shock as she saw his leg.

"I fell off a cliff after Humphrey and I got in a scrap." Bolt said through his teeth.

"Don't move!" Maybelle ordered and she shot through the trees.

"I won't be going anywhere." Bolt said.

Claudette jumps in between Kate and Humphrey they all hug and get reunited  
Then they heard bolt

"Are you ok" stinky asked bolt

"Yeah. Im fine bud. We shouldn't be talking to each other. If your dad catches us-." Bolt stopped.

"Too late." Bolt said.

Humphrey saw them and was staring daggers down at Bolt.

Bolt didn't do anything. He just starred back at those ice blue eyes.

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
